Ma faiblesse
by christigui
Summary: Tashigi est gravement blessée et Smoker perd le contrôle de ses actes. La jeune femme semble être la seule a ne pas comprendre le vrai lien qui uni ces deux événements.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Pas a moi, pas de sous... pour le fun et l'amour des fics !

**Genre** : Raiting évolutif K+ / T / M

Mise en scène du couple Tashigi x Smoker.

**Résumé** : Tashigi est gravement blessée et Smoker perd le contrôle de ses actes. La jeune femme semble être la seule a ne pas comprendre le vrai lien qui uni ces deux événements.

VERSION REEDITEE

Je profite de l'occasion pour vous remercier !

L'attention portée a cette fic depuis sa publication me fait chaud au cœur !

(c'est surement parce qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup sur eux...)

J'ai corrigé pas mal de fautes, désolé s'il en reste,

mais j'ai surtout retravaillé les phrases et certains dialogues.

Le (les) Lemon(s) aussi, puisque bien des choses me déplaisaient.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**MA FAIBLESSE**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le lieutenant Tashigi avançait seule dans les rues de la mégalopole. Elle avait pris soins de noter l'adresse d'un antiquaire spécialisé dans les armes tranchantes en tous genres, mais le bout de papier s'était envolé jusqu'au four à pain le plus proche, où il avait pris feu. La faute incombant à un passant qui ne s'était pas gêné pour la bousculer.

La jeune femme tournait donc en rond depuis maintenant une heure. Elle réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et positiva. Ca ne pouvait plus être pire.

Et pourtant, le chat noir qu'elle était manqua de tomber à la renverse quand deux individus sortant d'une boutique coururent dans sa direction. Le commerçant, l'adrénaline au plafond, les avait poursuivis avec une arme à feu. Un enfant situé dans la ligne de mire observait la scène avec de grands yeux. La jeune femme se mit à genou, son premier réflexe étant de le protéger.

Un coup retentit.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ne vit pas la fumée noire sortir du fusil et tomba sur le pavé froid.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

C'est un phénomène difficile a expliquer, mais quand une nouvelle se propage plus vite que la peste noire tout autour de vous, vous le ressentez tout en bas de votre colonne vertébrale. Peut-être l'agitation générale, où le silence soudain, l'impression que les secondes s'allongent... ? Smoker releva la tête. Il se passait quelque chose.

_ Contre Amiral Smoker !

_ Reprenez votre souffle Sergent. ...Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

_ C'est le lieutenant Tashigi, Contre Amiral.

_ ...Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore trouvé pour foutre ma journée en l'air ?

_ Elle, ...elle s'est faite tirer dessus Monsieur. ...Elle est entre la vie et la mort.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Les yeux de la brunette s'ouvrirent progressivement. Sa vision floue aveuglée par le blanc des murs n'aida pas à son confort.

_ Vous êtes enfin réveillée ?

Une voix féminine, celle d'une infirmière qui lui tendait ses lunettes, la rassura.

_ ...Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda la jeune épéiste d'une voix faible.

_ Vous avez été victime d'une blessure par arme à feu mademoiselle. La chirurgie a été un succès, nous attendions votre réveil d'un jour à l'autre.

_ ...D'un jour à... ?!

_ Vous êtes ici depuis une semaine.

_ Quoi ? Mais... . S'inquiéta la Marine.

_ Ne vous agitez surtout pas, votre blessure n'est pas encore tout à fait cicatrisée.

Elle posa sa main entre son épaule et son sein droit, prise d'une violente douleur à l'omoplate qui l'obligea a se recoucher.

_ Je vais prévenir le médecin de votre réveil.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Trois jours plus tard, Tashigi remontait le long couloir du bâtiment militaire. Elle n'avait vu personne à l'hôpital, excepté un Sergent qu'elle connaissait à peine et qui lui avait répété des formules toutes prêtes. C'est d'un pas décidé a affronter celui qu'elle craignait et admirait le plus, prête à reconnaître ses faiblesses et à endosser la responsabilité de ses maladresses qu'elle se présenta devant son bureau.

_ Lieutenant ?

Elle se retourna et fit face à la secrétaire intérimaire de son patron.

_ Oui. Bonjour, je cherche le Contre Amiral. Vous savez s'il est disponible ?

_ ...Suivez-moi lieutenant.

La secrétaire ouvrit la porte du bureau qui s'avéra vide de toute présence et d'odeur de tabac, ce que nota immédiatement la manieuse de sabre.

_ Vous n'êtes pas encore au courant à ce que je vois ?

_ De quoi ? ...Ils sont déjà partis ? Ils sont partis sans moi et je suis renvoyée ? S'emporta de suite la jeune femme.

_ Non, ils sont bien là, et pour quelques temps encore. Le contre Amiral purge sa peine dans la maison de détention de la base.

_ Sa peine ? ...Je suis désolée, je ne comprends rien a ce que vous racontez. Admit Tashigi.

_ Personne ne sais exactement pourquoi. Il n'y a pas eu de procès.

_ Mais...

_ Vous savez, le reste n'est que ragot, et il faut se méfier des bruits de couloirs... . Commença la secrétaire, avant de craquer, sur le ton de la confidence. On dit qu'il serait devenu fou, aurait tué des dizaines de civils et en serait venu aux mains avec le Vice Amiral avant de se rendre de son plein gré !

Tashigi assimilait toutes ses informations avec difficulté et ne sut quoi penser de tout ça. Malgré sa réputation, elle savait que Smoker était incapable d'un tel geste, il était réfléchit et croyait trop en la justice pour tuer des civils ainsi. Il fallait qu'elle le voit, il fallait qu'elle lui parle et au plus vite.

La blessure encore récente rappela son existence par une douleur lancinante...

_ Tout va bien Lieutenant ?

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Laissez-moi entrer !

Devant la maison de détention de la seconde division, la jeune épéiste faisait face a un barrage de trois hommes.

_ Navrée Lieutenant, mais nous avons reçu des ordres.

_ De qui ? Donnez-moi tout de suite son nom et je vais obtenir un laissez-passer.

_ C'est un ordre du Contre Amiral lui-même. Il l'a donné avant son arrestation et ne peut plus revenir dessus le temps qu'il est déchu de ses droits.

_ Vous devriez vous trouver une autre affectation Lieutenant, cette brute ne sert pas votre carrière.

_ Je dirais même qu'il fait honte à la Marine !

_ Taisez-vous ! Vous ne le connaissez pas ! ...Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien.

_ Désolé, pour ça il vous faudra une autorisation du Vice Amiral Komil en personne.

_ Lui seul a toute autorité sur cette base.

_ Bien, dans ce cas, où je peux le trouver ?

La détermination se lisant dans son regard et sa réputation de fine lame la précédant, les trois hommes préférèrent répondre à sa question.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Bureau de l'autorité de la base.

_ Vice Amiral Komil. Salua la jeune femme en civil, se mettant au garde-à-vous après avoir joué des coudes avec deux soldats pour entrer.

_ ...Vous êtes ? Demanda l'homme assis derrière son bureau sans même relever la tête, occupé a signer quelques papiers.

_ Sous Lieutenant Tashigi Monsieur. Je suis sous les ordres directs du Contre Amiral Smoker depuis...

_ …Tashigi ? C'est vous qui avez été blessé il y a une dizaine de jours ?

_ Tout a fait monsieur et je...

_ Vous n'avez rien a faire ici.

_ Je tenais a implorer vos excuses pour mon manque de compétence et...

Décidément, il n'aimait pas les long discourt, car il l'interrompit a nouveau.

_ On m'a rapporté que vous aviez sauvé la vie d'un enfant Lieutenant, cet acte est tout a votre honneur.

Décidément, la jeune femme espérait toujours mieux d'elle-même. Ce n'était pas suffisant, elle aurait dut protéger l'enfant ET s'en sortir indemne, puis régler le compte des deux malfrats qui s'étaient certainement échappés de l'ile depuis.

_ Laissez-moi deviner, vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour vous auto-flageller, vous voulez certainement plaider la cause de votre mentor.

Le vieil homme releva son visage vers elle.

_ Je... je n'ai pas clairement saisit ce qui s'était passé. J'aimerais justement m'entretenir avec lui pour savoir comment lui venir en aide.

_ ...Pourquoi pas. Vous pourriez le raisonner. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un haut gradé derrière les barreaux en ces temps difficiles.

L'homme de stature imposante se leva enfin, emportant tasse et soucoupe avec lui.

_ Faites qu'il accepte l'arrangement que je lui ai proposé, et on en reparlera.

_ Je ferais de mon mieux, Monsieur.

Elle se raidit de nouveau en signe de respect et s'apprêta a sortir du grand bureau.

_ Sous Lieutenant ?

_ Oui. Répondit-elle en se retournant rapidement vers son supérieur.

_ Je suis moi-même sabreur et j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez une adversaire redoutable. Vous auriez même tenu tête à Roronoa Zoro et êtes toujours là pour en témoigner.

_ Ne...

_ Quand vous serez parfaitement rétablie. Coupa-t-il encore. Je serais ravi de vous enseigner quelques mouvements.

Une fois dehors, elle put reprendre son souffle. Ce Vice Amiral l'avait un peu impressionné, mais au fond elle ne trouva rien a lui reprocher. De plus en plus intriguée par toute cette affaire, elle attendit dans le vestibule qu'on lui donne l'autorisation par écrit. Ce qui lui laissa le temps de mettre toutes ces informations bout à bout.

Smoker avait tué des civils, s'était rendus, on lui aurait proposé un arrangement mais aurait refusé...

Tout s'éclaira. Il ne pouvait être que question d'honneur.

Elle réalisa vite qu'elle serait bien incapable de raisonner son supérieur s'il était question de tels principes, y accordant elle-même une grande importance et comprenant qu'on puisse mourir pour défendre sa fierté.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

La jeune femme aux cheveux de geais avançait seule et avec prudence sur les pavés sombres du couloir qui menait à la cellule de Smoker. Au détour d'un angle, elle ralentit le pas, l'apercevant en biais a travers les barreaux.

A genoux, torse nu sans son manteau et visiblement contusionné, l'enfumeur avait le visage tourné vers le sol et les poignets enchainés, reliés au même anneau que ses chevilles, en arrière.

Les traces de sang séché sur sa peau et son visage n'avaient rien de rassurant.

_ Je te fais donc si peur ? Résonna une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

_ ...Non ! ...Bien sur que non...

Tashigi parcourus les derniers mètres qui la séparait des barreaux de granit marin.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? J'avais pourtant donné des consignes. … Ce vieux con de Komil ne sait décidément pas tenir ses engagements.

_ P... Pourquoi refuser de me voir ?

_ Ne prends pas ça personnellement, je ne veux aucune visite, point final.

_ Smoker !

_ ...Tu n'es peut-être que le fruit de mon imagination après tout. Tu étais presque morte quand...

_ Je suis en vie et j'aimerais vous aider, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. On dit que vous avez tué des civils mais je n'en crois pas un mot. Alors par pitié, expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe !

_ ...Dix-sept. J'en ai tué dix-sept, sans faire la moindre distinction entre coupables et innocents.

Un silence de mort les enveloppa. La main de la jeune femme se mit a trembler juste assez pour que ça passe inaperçu mais il la connaissait mieux que quiconque depuis le temps qu'ils voyageaient ensemble, et ça ne trompa pas.

_ J'assumerais la responsabilité de mes actes.

Les muscles saillants de l'enfumeur grisonnant se délièrent un à un alors qu'il se redressait pour lui faire face.

_ Pars, et trouves-toi une autre affectation.

_ NON ! Je ne peux pas croire que vous...

_ Tu demanderas une lettre de recommandation au Vice Amiral et...

_ ...Ayez fait une telle chose !

_ Laisse-moi croupir ici, je...

_ Que s'est-il passé pour que vous en arriviez a un tel acte de folie ?

_ ...Déteste cette foutue pitié

_ Et cet arrangement que vous propose le Vice Amiral ?

_ Encore plus quand elle n'est pas acceptable.

_ Que vous a-t-il proposé ? SMOKER, J'AI BESOIN D'UNE REPONSE ! S'énerva la jeune femme, mettant fin a leur dialogue de sourd. Je... je veux savoir. Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends, ça ne vous ressemble pas. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien !

Encore ce silence, mais cette fois il fut partagé les yeux dans les yeux. Elle faisait preuve de détermination tandis qu'aucun sentiment ne pouvait se lire sur le visage du Contre Amiral.

_ Sors d'ici. Maintenant.

_ Mais...

_ Adieu Lieutenant.

Il ne cédait toujours rien dans son regard. Dur et froid comme un cendrier.

L'épéiste recula d'un pas, un peu perdue, mais se reprit du mieux qu'elle put. S'apprêtant à obéir à sa requête, elle lança quand même deux cigares accompagnés d'une boite d'allumettes qui tombèrent juste devant les genoux du haut gradé.

_ Je finirais bien par connaître le fin fond de l'histoire. Jura-t-elle en tournant les talons. Je ne vous ai pas suivi jusque dans le nouveau monde pour que ça s'arrête ainsi.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Assise dans un bar a siroter une mente à l'eau, histoire de garder les idées claires, le lieutenant Tashigi était perdue dans ses pensées. A la base, elle était fuie par tous les hommes qui la considérait comme dangereuse, puisque le bras droit d'un fou furieux qui avait retourné sa veste. A la ville, on lui avait conseillé de se taire et de ne pas évoquer l'incident qui avait ravagé tout un quartier.

Oubliant la fatigue et sa douleur à l'épaule, elle se remit debout et décida de continuer sa petite enquête sur les lieux même de 'l'incident'. Les ruines ne se trouvant qu'à quelques pâtés de maison, elle y fut en un rien de temps.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ Je vous préviens bande de petits merdeux, si vous me détachez je vous crève jusqu'au dernier !

_ Mais, Contre Amiral Smoker, vous êtes libre...

_ Le premier qui viens, je l'accroche au grand mât par la peau des couilles.

Les deux sergents se figèrent et n'osèrent faire un pas de plus. Komil, légèrement en retrait, avança alors jusqu'à la grille ouverte.

_ Tu n'en fais vraiment qu'à ta tête.

_ Je me suis jamais cru au-dessus des lois. Contrairement à toi.

_ S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je te punirais en conséquence. Que penses-tu d'un blâme et d'une retenue de salaire ?

_ Pour avoir pris toutes ces vies ? ...Te fous pas d'ma gueule.

L'enfumeur cracha au sol.

_ Tu mérites Impel Down Smoker, mais je n'ai aucune envie de t'y envoyer. La Marine est déjà bien embêtée avec ce scandale a étouffer, si en plus elle devait perdre un de ses meilleurs éléments...

_ La marine m'a déjà perdu. Accepte-le Vice Amiral de mes d...

Il se prit un coup de lame en plein visage, suffisamment profond pour le faire saigner, mais pas assez pour le blesser réellement.

_ Réfléchis encore, où je saurais trouver d'autres moyens de faire pression sur toi.

Smoker se mit a rire, un rire sombre mais convaincu. Beaucoup avaient essayé de le faire chanter, aucun n'y était arrivé jusque-là.

Agacé, Komil lui taillada l'épaule assez fort pour l'obliger à se coucher sur le côté, retenu fermement par les menottes qui l'empêchait de cicatriser rapidement. Tant pis. La douleur faisait partie du châtiment qu'il méritait.

_ Tu riras moins quand j'aurais décidé du sort de ta petite protégée.

...Silence.

Le Vice Amiral jeta une clef qui résonna sur la pierre.

_ Ce que je te demande en contrepartie n'est pas si cher payé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines a refuser de rejoindre le Gouvernement Mondial, c'est une belle promotion.

_ Tu ne feras pas de moi la pute de la Marine !

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Les ruines autour d'elle ne lui apprirent pas grand-chose. Elle s'y attendait. Mais Tashigi n'était pas du genre a renoncer et se mit a poser quelques questions aux passants.

Finalement, c'est un vieux borgne qui se décida à l'approcher après avoir vu la jeune femme s'époumoner toute l'après-midi. Discrètement, il attira son attention... mais elle ne capta rien du message.

_ Tss tsss...

Toujours rien.

_ Hey mademoiselle ! Vous êtes sourde où quoi ?

L'épéiste s'approcha du vieil homme, resté dans l'ombre d'une ruelle.

_ Bonjour Monsieur, je suis...

_ Je sais très bien qui vous êtes, vous êtes la jeune femme qui a sauvé la vie de mon petit fils. J'étais là, j'ai tout vu !

Le vieil homme se mit rapidement au sol et salua Tashigi avec le plus grand respect.

_ Je suis si heureux que vous soyez en vie. Mon petit se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour vous.

_ Relevez-vous monsieur. Je suis le sous-lieutenant des forces marines Tashigi, je suis là pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé il y a une semaine. Un haut gradé est impliqué donc personne n'accepte de me répondre...

_ Ici ? Non moi je vous parlais de l'épicerie. Ici je ne sais absolument pas ce qui s'est passé... . Mais peut-être que Mayaya le saura ! Elle joue souvent avec mon Joka et habite la maison en face, juste ici.

_ Je ne voudrais pas lui attirer de problèmes.

_ Dans ce cas, restez ici, je vais la chercher !

Le vieil homme sembla prendre sa mission très au sérieux puisqu'il avança en longeant les murs et en observant attentivement les mouvements alentours. Mais seule la plus entrainée des deux tiqua à la présence de deux de ses collègues en uniformes, qui faisaient leur ronde à l'autre bout de la place.

Elle resta donc sagement dans l'angle qui menait à la ruelle et attendit le retour du grand-père accompagné comme promis, par une petite fille d'à peine 6 ans. Très sérieuse pour son âge, elle savait que la vérité était toujours mieux que le mensonge et raconta la scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux.

_ ...Il y avait de la fumée partout, ça sentait mauvais. On a ensuite entendu une grande explosion, c'est là qu'on a regardé par la fenêtre et qu'on a vu le monsieur aux cigares entrer dans la taverne.

_ Ces ruines étaient une taverne ?

_ Oui, c'était le repère de Tachigo et sa bande. Maman et papa ne les aiment pas beaucoup et moi non plus... . Il est entré, on a entendu crier, et les portes se sont refermées. Puis tout a explosé ! Badaboum ! ...Le monsieur est le seul a être sortit du nuage de fumée. Maman elle dit que c'est un homme de la marine, mais papa il dit que c'est pas possible, que la marine elle tue pas les gens comme ça, même des voyous comme eux.

Les hommes de Komil se rapprochaient dangereusement du trio, et Tashigi pouvait voir qu'ils présentaient sa photo aux passants. Le temps pressait.

_ Qui étaient ces voyous ?

_ Des usuriers. Répondit l'aïeul. Peu scrupuleux si vous voulez mon avis... c'est même à cause d'eux que vous vous êtes faite tirer dessus, ce pourquoi tout le monde a aussitôt pensé a des représailles et refuse de parler sous peine de subir le même sort. La version officielle dit que la chaudière a explosé, mais je n'y croyais pas moi-même.

Tashigi ne répondit rien. Tétanisée à l'idée d'être la responsable d'un tel massacre.

_ Excusez-moi monsieur, vous n'auriez pas vu cette jeune femme dans les environs ?

Ils étaient maintenant tout proches.

_ Si justement...

L'épéiste s'enfuit en courant dans la ruelle sans prendre le temps de remercier ceux qui l'avaient renseigné.

Elle courut malgré la douleur, malgré ses pieds qui s'emmêlaient et les habitants de la ville qui faisaient barrage sur la place du marché. Elle courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine et se retrouva dans les bas-fonds de la ville sans même s'en rendre compte.

Tant pis, si il y avait quelqu'un a craindre dans les environs, malgré sa blessure récente, c'était Shigure.

La rage au ventre, elle s'évertua a comprendre pourquoi Smoker aurait voulu venger son affront. Lui qui répétait tous les jours qu'elle devait assumer ses erreurs pour mieux les retenir. Elle le savait coléreux et sévère, n'obéissant qu'à ce qu'il définissait lui-même comme la justice... Une justice à laquelle elle adhérait peu à peu, une qui laissait voir des nuances de couleurs dans la fumée grise...

Epuisée, elle s'écroula à genoux en ne sachant que penser. Elle maudit sa condition de femme. Les hommes ne la prendraient donc jamais au sérieux ? Ils se sentaient supérieurs et se croyaient autorisés a prendre des décisions à sa place, de l'épargner, de la défendre... .

Elle mettrait encore longtemps a leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait la traiter comme une égale.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_ ...Pourquoi ?

Smoker releva la tête vers celle qu'il avait entendu arriver à pas lents. Fatiguée, décoiffée et mal fagotée, elle n'avait fait aucun détour pour retourner à la base et obtenir des réponses.

_ Je vous ai fait confiance, j'ai cru en vous. J'ai mis ma vie a votre entière disposition et qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ? ...Vous avez commis un massacre en mon nom, me couvrant ainsi d'une honte que je ne pourrais jamais effacer.

Elle s'avança suffisamment pour se rendre compte que la porte était entrouverte et pénétra dans la cellule sans même s'inquiéter de ce que pouvait en penser son supérieur. Celui-ci regardait toujours le sol et la clé de ses menottes qui n'était qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui.

_ Vous méritez ce qui vous arrive.

_ Alors pourquoi viens-tu me casser les pieds ?

_ Je veux que vous sachiez à quel point vous m'avez déçue.

_ Pour ce que j'en ai a faire de tes états d'âme. Quitte cette base au plus vite et continue de nourrir ton obsession pour ce maudit pirate.

_ Ne changez pas de sujet !

_ Rejoints le Colonel Hina, elle saura mettre tes compétences à profit.

_ Je n'en ai aucune envie et vous n'avez toujours pas répondu a ma question. Pourquoi avoir commis un tel massacre plutôt que de laisser ces hors-la-loi aux mains de la justice ? Pourquoi m'avoir couvert de honte en me rendant responsable de leurs morts ? J'exige des réponses ! Insista-t-elle.

Mais la fumée est insaisissable et virevolte autour des solides pour mieux s'échapper.

_ Pour qui te prends-tu petite écervelée maladroite ? Je suis un criminel maintenant, mes paroles n'auraient aucune valeur.

__ Il n'a pas tort._

Le Vice Amiral fit remarquer sa présence en se présentant devant la cellule. Le sang de Smoker ne fit qu'un tour.

_ La jeune femme t'as posé une question il me semble. Pourquoi n'y réponds-tu pas ?

Tashigi baissa les yeux devant le haut gradé mais reporta son attention sur l'homme qu'elle avait suivi sur Grand Line.

_ Ta subordonnée est bien jolie, mais elle a une cervelle de moineau.

_ Ne t'avises surtout pas de …

_ De quoi ? Que pourrais-tu faire pour lui venir en aide maintenant ?

_ Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me vienne en aide Vice-Amiral. Je suis capable de me défendre seule.

Le grand homme pénétra à son tour dans la cellule, le sourire aux lèvres et l'œil méprisant, négligeant les propos de la jeune femme.

_ Elle risque de faire de mauvaises rencontres. Qui sait ? Elle pourrait tomber sur une lame plus expérimentée que la sienne. Dit-il en posant la main sur un des deux sabres qui pendaient à sa ceinture.

Elle comprit alors qu'elle était directement menacée. Pas par des bandits ni de vulgaires pirates, mais par l'homme qui se tenait debout dans son uniforme d'officier de la Marine.

_ Menace qui tu voudras, je n'obéirais pas à ta requête pour autant.

Ne sachant plus quoi penser de leur échange, Tashigi se surprit a reculer. Komil fit un pas dans sa direction, mais le talon de la jeune femme trébucha sur un pavé. L'arrière de son crane heurta le mur de derrière et la chute raviva sa douleur à l'épaule, l'obligeant a serrer les lèvres pour ne pas hurler.

_ Alors comme ça vous voulez savoir pourquoi cet imbécile a égorgé de ses propres mains tout un gang de la ville ?

_ La ferme !

_ C'est pourtant si évident...

_ Ferme-là Komil ou...

_ Ou quoi ? Si tu veux vraiment épargner ta petite protégée, tu sais ce qu'il te reste a faire : prendre la clé et accepter ta mutation.

_ Une mutation ? Demanda la jeune femme toujours assise sur le sol humide.

_ Le Contre-Amiral Smoker est attendu au siège du Gouvernement Mondial, une promotion qui ne se refuse pas.

Il saisit Tashigi par son bras douloureux et la remit sur pied dans un cri étouffé.

_ Mais il pense valoir mieux que ça.

_ Lâches-là immédiatement !

Komil rapprocha la jeune femme contre lui, l'obligeant a faire face à Smoker. Tenue de près et pas de manière des plus amicales, elle se sentit impuissante.

_ Cette fille mérite-t-elle vraiment que tu abandonnes ta carrière ?

_ Ne dis pas de conneries ! J'ai toujours été très clair sur mes positions concernant le Gouvernement. Tashigi n'a rien a voir dans tout ça.

Elle hurla franchement quand le Vice-Amiral lui fit une clé de bras qui l'obligea a s'agenouiller face à Smoker.

_ Si tu refuses de te soumettre, tu connaitras l'enfer de la faim d'Impel Down, et je ferais arrêter cette petite pour complicité d'acte malveillant envers la Marine et le gouvernement. Je ne me répéterais plus, la nouvelle ère de piraterie qui a débuté à la mort de Barbe Blanche requiert tous nos éléments, alors j'espère que nous n'en arriverons pas là.

Smoker se fichait pas mal de ses explications, s'il avait eu des cigares au coin des lèvres comme à son habitude, ils auraient fini broyés.

_ Je vais vous laisser y réfléchir à deux. Peut-être que jeunesse fera preuve de sagesse et saura te convaincre.

Komil ne lâcha pas Smoker des yeux quand il libéra enfin Tashigi qui aurait aimé pouvoir se contenir, mais la jeune femme posa son front sur le pavé, tout en se tenant l'épaule. Dans cette position, l'enfumeur put voir une tache de sang à hauteur de sa blessure. La cicatrice s'était rouverte.

Le chef de la base de la Marine sourit et leur adressa un regard suffisant. Puis il se décida a sortir, presque amusé de la situation. La lourde porte se referma derrière lui.

_ Essayez de ne pas vous faire manger par les rats. On reparlera demain de notre petit arrangement.

Une autre porte fut fermée et verrouillée cette fois-ci. Les deux justiciers étaient maintenant seuls dans les cachots de la base. Seuls et entourés d'un calme froid accentué par le bruit de quelques gouttes d'eau qui s'échappaient d'un plafond pour tomber de manière régulière dans une flaque.

_ C'est malin, ta blessure va s'infecter dans un endroit comme celui-là.

Tashigi trouva la force de se redresser. Elle avait réussi a retenir ses larmes jusque-là, mais l'une d'elle vola dans la pièce lorsqu'elle assena une gifle monumentale à Smoker avec son bras valide.

Il resta le visage tourné durant trois longues secondes avant de lui refaire face comme si rien n'était. La jeune femme, entrainée par l'élan de ce coup était encore tournée sur le côté. Le visage caché derrière une mèche de cheveux, d'où quelques larmes lui échappèrent.

Son supérieur ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

_ Je l'ai mérité. Dit-il calmement.

_ ...Pas... pas moi. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se redressa enfin. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais se souvint de la présence des menottes autour de ses poignets, que ce n'était pas son genre de réconforter les gens, et que Tashigi l'aurait de toute manière repoussé au nom de sa fichue fierté.

_ Tu aurais dû m'écouter et partir quand je te l'ai ordonné.

_ Je ne vous aurais jamais obéit.

_ ...Je commence a déteindre sur toi. Il était temps que notre collaboration s'arrête.

_ Comment pouvez-vous être à la fois le meilleur homme que je n'ai jamais connu, et la pire des ordures ?

_ Surveille ton langage, ça ne te vas pas et ça confirme ce que je viens de dire.

Un filet de sang coulait le long des doigts de Tashigi, et quelques gouttes commencèrent a tomber au sol. Le Contre-amiral fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas bon. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux et trouva inutile de poursuivre sa lutte passive dans une telle situation.

_ Détache-moi.

Elle suivit le regard de Smoker et se rendit compte de son état. Sa vision devenant floue, elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Du bout des doigts, elle attrapa la petite clé près de son genou. Dans des gestes lents et malhabiles, le haut gradé la laissa le débarrasser de ses chaines. Il eut juste le temps de se masser les poignets, comme un réflexe, que la jeune femme vacilla.

_ Tashigi !?

Il la retint avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Sa soudaine pâleur l'inquiéta.

_ Tashigi ?

_ Ca va, je n'ai plus mal.

Ce qui ne le rassura pas.

_ Je tuerais cet enfoiré de mes mains.

_ ...Vous... Vous n'avez pas tué assez de monde comme ça ?

Le ton du reproche était perceptible à des kilomètres à la ronde, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il l'aida a s'assoir et se rendit compte que la tache de sang sur son manteau s'était cruellement agrandie depuis que le vice-amiral l'avait forcé a se baisser. Assise sur le sol, l'épéiste se laissa soutenir par son supérieur, d'une main dans le dos. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi inquiet, mais préféra détourner son regard.

_ Je vais retirer ton manteau.

Tashigi acquiesça.

_ Laisse-toi faire.

Il écarta les pans de sa veste, dégagea ses épaules une à une et laissa glisser le tissu alourdi par le liquide rouge qui l'imbibait, le long des bras de sa subordonnée.

_ Rhmm...Ton, ton chemisier aussi.

_ ...

L'enfumeur avait le teint trop blafard et elle, plus assez de sang pour rougir, sans parler de l'éclairage ridicule qui plongeait la pièce dans une ambiance bleutée.

Débarrassé de toute entrave en granit marin, son bras libre se transforma en fumée et recouvrit la lignée de boutons du vêtement clair parsemé de quelques motifs floraux. Ils furent libérés tour à tour, et c'est cette même fumée qui fit glisser le tissu sur sa peau blanche. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation de sa poitrine découverte, ni à une mauvaise blague.

_ Ce ne serait pas le soutient gorge que j'ai retrouvé dans mon sac de sport par erreur l'an passé ?

Difficile d'oublier une dentelle noire aussi fine.

Son bras droit tenta de couvrir sa poitrine. Elle était gênée et il s'en voulu. Il se concentra donc sur sa tâche et repoussa complètement la chemise, enveloppant la jeune femme de plus de fumée pour la couvrir, même si cette fumée faisait partie intégrante de son corps. Ce à quoi elle ne fit pas attention. ...Lui, oui.

Il forma une boule avec le corps du vêtement, l'apposa fortement sur la cicatrise dont le saignement était toujours actif, pressa dessus, ce qui la fit gémir malgré-elle. Il enroula les manches autour de son épaule, passant par son aisselle et fit un deuxième tour depuis celle-ci jusqu'à son cou. Le bandage n'était pas suffisant et se teinta rapidement de rouge. Sans attendre, il 'fuma' jusqu'à se placer derrière elle et appuya davantage.

_ ...Je vais mourir ?

_ Je t'ai fait subir bien pire au cours de nos entrainements. Tu t'en remettras.

_ Tant mieux... je ne peux pas mourir avant d'avoir réalisé mon rêve.

Inutile de lui demander des précisions, elle lui avait suffisamment rabâché les oreilles au cours de ces dernières années. Smoker passa son bras au travers de la poitrine de Tashigi et pressa la blessure dans un étau. La mâchoire crispée finit par se détendre et elle se laissa entrainée en arrière, contre le torse nu et musclé du contre-amiral grisonnant, lui-même adossé au mur de la cellule.

_ ...Je suis désolé Tashigi.

_ Vos actions ne sont pas excusables alors...

_ Ferme-là et écoute moi.

La jeune femme obéit, le visage penché en avant.

_ …Je n'ai jamais voulu couvrir ton nom de sang. Je t'ai toujours dit de te débrouiller seule mais la vérité c'est qu'en tant que supérieur je n'ai pas seulement le droit de te donner des ordres, j'ai aussi le devoir de te protéger. Et là, j'ai tout foiré.

_ Je ne vous rends pas la tâche facile.

Il aurait souri si ça avait été dans ses habitudes.

_ C'est certain.

_ ...Smoker ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Pourquoi refuser de travailler pour le gouvernement mondial ?

_ Ces gens-là sont pires que des pirates. Ils ne pensent qu'à leurs propres intérêts et arrangent la vérité quand ça leur chante. Dit-il en se souvenant du communiqué qui faisait de lui le héros d'Alabasta et les informations diffusées après la guerre de Marineford.

_ Mais vous pourriez faire changer les choses.

_ Non, tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est mettre mon pouvoir du fruit du démon à leur service. Et puis je n'ai pas terminé ma mission pour la Marine. Le chapeau de paille se cache pour le moment mais il finira par sortir de sa tanière. Ce jour-là j'aurais deux mots a lui dire...

_ J'aimerais déjà y être.

_ Hey, j'suis pas en train de te proposer une virée à Shabondy Park.

Elle sourit malgré la douleur et fut prise de quelques tremblements. Adossée contre le torse de Smoker, un bras en travers de son corps, il ressentit des petites secousses. Le Contre-Amiral se risqua un œil plus bas. Sa grande taille lui offrit une vue imprenable sur le galbe de ses seins rehaussé par son sous-vêtement à moitié transparent, mais c'est tout autre chose qui le frappa. Elle avait la chair de poule.

La fatigue, la perte de sang et l'humidité de la cellule n'avaient pas aidé.

_ Tu as froid ?

_ Un peu. Répondit-elle en claquant doucement des dents sans pouvoir contrôler ce phénomène.

N'ayant pas grand-chose sur le dos lui non plus, il transforma la partie avant de son corps en une fumée dense qui enveloppa progressivement celui de sa protégée. Elle était habituée à l'odeur et n'en fut pas dérangée, tout ce qu'elle retiendrait c'était cette chaleur qui épousait chaque parcelle de sa peau, jusqu'à son cou.

Le contraste des températures la fit frissonner de part en part avant de lui donner envie de se blottir comme dans une couverture épaisse.

Fatiguée, elle était si fatiguée...

_ Lieutenant ?

_ ...Hmm ?

La tête baissée sur le côté, les yeux clos et les lunettes sur le bout du nez, elle sombrait peu à peu.

_ Tu n'aurais pas un ou deux cigares sur toi, par hasard ?

Tashigi avait l'impression que quelque chose se promenait sur son corps, quelque chose de léger, de chaud et de doux. Quelque chose de vivant.

_ …Cheville gauche. Murmura-t-elle.

_ Tu mérites une promotion.

_ Z'êtes plus...

Mais elle s'endormit avant de finir sa phrase. L'officier supérieur remonta les cigares jusqu'à pouvoir les attraper et laissa la jeune femme s'installer plus confortablement 'en lui'. Il l'observa de longues secondes, peut-être même plusieurs minutes, et lui adressa quelques mots rassurants, sachant qu'elle ne les entendrait pas.

_ ...Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout arranger.

Smoker dut rester éveillé puisque obligé d'être conscient pour produire sa fumée, mais ça ne le dérangea pas. Bien malgré lui et sans en avoir l'air, il caressait le corps de sa subalterne, ajustant la consistance du matelas de nuage au moindre de ses mouvements.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

C'est une odeur étrange qui réveilla la jeune femme, pas celle de la fumée ni de l'urine rance rependue sur les murs des cellules, mais celle du désinfectant et des plateaux repas servit dans le petit hôpital local. Elle eut la sensation de revivre son premier réveil, sauf que cette fois quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Smoker était à ses côtés.

Endormi sur une chaise, il continuait de fumer dans cet endroit pourtant très réglementé sur le sujet.

_ ...Smoker ?

Sa voix était faible mais il ne dormait que d'une oreille. Il se redressa lentement, couvert de son manteau retrouvé et de quelques pansements apposés sur le torse.

_ Que... Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Ta blessure s'est rouverte.

_ Non, après... comment est-on sortis de prison ?

Le Contre-Amiral adressa un regard sombre à la jeune femme.

_ Tu poses décidément trop de questions.

_ Mais...

_ Contente toi de te rétablir, nous levons l'ancre demain.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce sans laisser le temps à sa protégée de l'interpeller.

La porte n'était pas encore tout à fait fermée qu'entra une infirmière tout de blanc vêtue. D'un pas précipité, la dame d'un certain âge qui s'était occupée du lieutenant quelques jours auparavant ouvrit en grand les fenêtres de la chambre en jurant quelque chose d'inaudible entre ses dents, puis se retourna vers sa patiente.

_ Votre mari est une vraie tête de mule !

_ Il n'est pas...

_ Et vous ce n'est pas mieux. Coupa l'infirmière. Je vous avais pourtant dit d'être prudente ! ...Allez, asseyez-vous au bord du lit que je refasse votre pansement.

Tashigi n'osa plus la contredire et obéit gentiment. Soucieuse, elle se laissa faire tout en repensant à ces derniers jours. Bon nombre de ses convictions avaient volé en éclat et elle passa la matinée a se demander quel genre d'arrangement son supérieur avait bien pu conclure avec Komil.

C'est contre l'accord de son médecin qu'elle quitta l'établissement l'après midi-même.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Voilà six mois déjà qu'ils avaient amarré le bateau au port de l'ile.

Le premier pas sur la passerelle fit battre le cœur de la sabreuse un peu plus fort. La mer lui avait manqué. Les hommes étaient déjà en train de préparer le départ, chargeant les vivres nécessaires pour tenir un mois entier avec un équipage de 100 hommes.

Elle vérifia quelques paramètres, mais puisque très anémiée, sa pâleur fit peur a bon nombre de ses subordonnés. Ce n'est qu'après avoir rempli ses obligations professionnelles qu'elle fini par rejoindre la cabine qui était la sienne. Une fois seule, elle s'autorisa a extérioriser sa faiblesse. A peine avait-elle posé Shigure contre son chevet, qu'elle s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit toute habillée par-dessus les couvertures.

Elle n'avait pas vu son supérieur de l'après-midi et ne vit pas non plus le Vice Amiral Komil sur le quai, souriant de toutes ses dents alors que le navire larguait les amarres le lendemain à l'aube.

Elle avait fait le tour du cadrant.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le navire de la marine fendait les vagues sans même en ressentir les secousses depuis maintenant deux semaines. Les cheveux au vent, le bras toujours en écharpe, l'épéiste réfléchissait en silence.

_ Sergent !

_ Oui Lieutenant ? Salua un subalterne qui avait pourtant essayé de ne pas se faire remarquer.

_ Il est toujours dans ses quartiers ?

_ Affirmatif. Il n'a pas bougé depuis que nous...

Mais elle était déjà en route, inutile de poursuivre.

Toc toc toc...

_ Quoi encore ?

_ ...C'est moi.

Elle n'entendit plus aucun son et s'apprêta a entamer le dialogue à travers la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin.

_ Quand on se présente devant un officier supérieur, on annonce son nom et son grade.

La jeune femme se raidit. Il n'avait pas tort mais la dureté de son intonation l'effraya davantage que le contenu de ses propos.

_ Désolé Contre Amiral Smoker. Se reprit-elle, au garde-à-vous cette fois-ci.

Il la toisa entre deux bouffées de cigare. Deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas croisés sur le bateau, il vivait en reclus depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la base G2.

Elle avait meilleur mine.

_ Il y a le feu ?

_ Pardon ?

_ J'ai demandé a n'être dérangé que s'il y avait le feu au bateau.

_ Non, tout va bien à bord. Désolée.

Un silence gêné s'empara d'elle tandis qu'il attendait de connaître la raison de sa venue.

_ Votre nouvelle cellule est plus confortable que l'ancienne ?

_ …

Tashigi savait être drôle à son insu, mais jamais de manière volontaire, ce pourquoi il ne bougea pas d'une ride. Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et prit son courage à deux mains.

_Vous avez accepté de rejoindre le gouvernement mondial, je me trompe ?

Il ne répondit toujours pas, mais une expression qui ressemblait a du méprit pouvait se lire sur son visage.

_ Nous sommes tous les deux impliqués dans cette histoire Smoker. J'ai le droit a des explications.

Quelques hommes passèrent dans le corridor au loin. Les commérages ne tarderaient pas a circuler.

En réalité ils circulaient déjà et prétendaient que la jeune femme avait perdu l'enfant de Smoker dans la fusillade, ce pourquoi l'enfumeur aurait pété une durite... . Ces trois dernières années, ils les avaient crus mariés une bonne quinzaine de fois. Toujours avec espoir que ce soit vrai, car Smoker était respecté autant que le lieutenant Tashigi était adulée. Des conversations sorties de leur contexte étaient sans cesse détournées sans qu'aucun des deux principaux intéressés n'en ai jamais eu vent.

_ Entre. Ordonna-t-il en se retirant de l'encadrement de la porte.

D'abord hésitante, elle finit par obéir et ferma derrière elle.

_ ...J'ai besoin de réponses.

_ Tu en as obtenues jusque-là ?

_ Pas vraiment.

_ Et tu ne crois pas que ta curiosité nous a causé assez d'ennuis ?

_ ...Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué dix-sept personnes de sang froid ! Se rebella la jeune femme, sans soucis d'autorité.

Ce qui ne fit pas spécialement plaisir à l'enfumeur. Il fronça les sourcils, les cigares pointant vers le haut. Ce n'était jamais bon signe. ...Sans parler de cette veine qui se gonflait sur son front.

_ Toute cette histoire ne serait pas arrivée si je ne m'étais pas fait tirer dessus. J'en ai conscience.

_ Tu crois avoir autant d'importance que ça ? Le gouvernement mondial me fait du pied depuis deux ans, les dragons célestes se sentent menacés depuis que Luffy au chapeau de paille s'est permit de foutre la pagaille a Shabondy et les petits nouveaux veulent tous prendre exemple sur lui.

_ Les dragons célestes ?

_ On nous attend a Marijoa pour assurer leur protection, mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie de leur torcher le cul.

_ ... Que comptez-vous faire ?

Smoker se dirigea vers son hublot.

_ Je te dépose toi et les autres en lieu sûr, puis je prends la mer pour le nouveau monde.

_ Vous allez désobéir aux ordres ?

_ Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

_ Et me... me laisser derrière ? ...NON ! Je vous l'interdit !

_ Tu m'as déjà causé assez de problèmes comme ça. Ils penseront que vous étiez mes otages. Vous ne serez pas inquiétés.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas ... Vous... Vous deviendriez un pirate !

_ Je suis déjà un criminel.

Le vide sidéral prit possession de la cabine. Tashigi avança alors de quelques pas, le poing serré.

_ Je viens avec vous.

_ Ne dis pas de c...

_ Je viens avec vous, que ça vous plaise ou non ! Coupa-t-elle, déterminée.

A une vitesse impressionnante, le bras de fumée qui avait pourtant été si doux avec elle quelques jours auparavant la saisit par le cou et la propulsa contre le mur. Ses lunettes tombèrent au sol mais sa vision s'améliora à mesure que Smoker avançait vers elle. Il s'approcha si près que la fumée qui sortait de sa bouche la fit tousser.

_ Ecoute-moi bien petite écervelée. J'ai tué ces hommes parce que j'étais devenu fou à l'idée qu'ils aient pu te faire du mal, je me suis enfermé derrière des barreaux parce que je ne mérite plus d'exister à tes yeux, et j'ai accepté cet accord pour qu'on te laisse la vie sauve ! Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, mais ta simple existence a foutu ma carrière en l'air. …Tu es ma faiblesse, Tashigi. Continua-t-il plus calmement devant la réaction abasourdie de la jeune femme. ...Et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être faible dans le nouveau monde.

Elle commençait a manquer d'air. Il s'en rendit compte et desserra peu à peu sa prise. Le dos en appuis contre le mur, les jambes flageolantes, l'épéiste ne savait plus quoi penser.

_ Maintenant vas-t-en.

_ Vous...

_ Obéit pour une fois.

Mais tout ce dont elle fut capable, c'est de se souvenir de ce sentiment de sécurité qui avait accompagné son sommeil quand il l'avait prise contre lui dans la cellule, car bien qu'entourée de fumée, elle aurait juré s'être endormie entre deux bras protecteurs.

_ Est-ce que... est-ce que je dois comprendre que vous avez des sentiments pour moi, ou est-ce que je me couvre encore de ridicule ?

Il ne répondit rien.

_ Smoker, je...

L'enfumeur préféra détourner l'attention de son lieutenant.

_ Je vais continuer de me battre pour la justice, mais a ma façon.

Toujours face à face, la jeune femme ne baissait pas le regard.

_ Comme tu me l'as souvent répété, tu as un rêve a réaliser et il est incompatible avec mon nouveau chemin.

Smoker, un pirate ? Un révolutionnaire ? Un justicier libre ? A...avec des sentiments ? Toute cette conversation lui sembla irréelle. Jamais elle ne se serait permise de d'envisager qu'il en ait à son égard.

Leurs années de collaboration passèrent devant ses yeux, leur rencontre quelques semaines avant l'apparition du pirate au chapeau de paille à Logue Town, leur première bataille, le premier entrainement, la première fois qu'elle s'était trompé de porte, débarquant dans son bureau en simple serviette de bain... . Toutes ces fois où il avait investi de son temps dans son entrainement et les nombreux repas en tête à tête qui finissaient en cours de stratégie militaire jusqu'à plus d'heure lui revinrent en mémoire.

_ « _...On_ _peut toujours faire d'une faiblesse, une arme extrêmement puissante _». C'est vous-même qui me l'avez enseigné. Articula-t-elle enfin. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser à quai. Si vous devez devenir un hors la loi, ce sera avec moi.

_ Si c'est pour entendre un truc pareil, je préfère encore me rendre à Impel Down.

_ C'est non négociable.

Sa détermination était à toute épreuve dans les moments difficiles et elle se fichait alors des nombreux grades qui les séparaient. Le reste du temps elle obéissait docilement, c'est ce contraste qui lui plaisait. Maladroite et habile à la fois.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Deux jours plus tard.

_ Votre idée ne tient pas la route. Nous ne pourrons pas manœuvrer ce navire à deux et si on en vole un à Marijoa, on ne nous laissera jamais repartir.

_ Si tu as une meilleure solution je t'écoute.

Adossé contre son fauteuil de cuir brun, les jambes à moitié sous le bureau, il se frotta la tempe d'un doigt. Voilà deux heures qu'ils s'étaient enfermés et mettaient au point un plan pour échapper à leurs obligations militaires. Si on leur avait dit ça il y a tout juste un mois, ils n'en auraient pas crus un mot.

_ Il faut faire escale sur une autre ile pour trouver un bateau plus modeste.

_ La seule qui soit a notre portée est un avant-poste militaire. Dit-il en se penchant pour pointer un petit ilot sur le parchemin.

_ Il sera moins armé que le QG. Fit-elle remarquer. Mais quoiqu'il arrive nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils se lancent à notre poursuite et j'aurais aimé mettre un peu de distance entre nous et la Marine avant de devenir hors la loi.

_ … Encore une fois, si tu veux renoncer je comprendrais.

_ On a déjà parlé de ça. Coupa-t-elle sans même relever la tête.

Smoker observa la jeune femme têtue concentrée sur sa nouvelle mission et se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait toujours pas abordé un certain sujet avec lui. Les femmes faisaient ce genre de chose d'habitude, elles voulaient toujours parler sentiments mais Tashigi semblait s'y refuser.

Aurait-elle occulté cette partie de la conversation au plus profond de son subconscient ? Ses yeux gris allèrent de ses cheveux bleu-nuit jusqu'à son décolleté comprimé contre le bureau sur lequel elle était penchée.

_ Autre problème, cette escale nous ferait faire un détour non justifié. Il faudra trouver une excuse pour accoster.

Sa jeune recrue était devenue une vraie femme avec les années. Réfractaire comme lui a l'uniforme réglementaire, elle ne portait que des tenues simples et confortables. Jamais de petit extra, jamais elle ne voulait se faire remarquer... . Cela-dit, Tashigi se faisait suffisamment remarquer malgré elle.

_ Je m'en occupe. Répondit-il distraitement.

La stratège en herbe releva la tête vers son mentor. Il s'en aperçu et reporta enfin son regard dans les yeux de sa subalterne, sans même être gêné. Par contre, la première réaction de la jeune femme fut de rougir, puis elle bafouilla quelques mots inaudibles avant de se lever précipitamment.

_ Je vais étudier la carte de plus près. On en reparle demain ?

_ Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Il était sur le point de laisser couler et de s'enchainer quelques cigares avec un bon verre, mais interrompit sa course vers la sortie.

_ Tashigi ?

La main sur la poignée, elle n'osa pas se retourner.

_ ...Continue de faire comme si rien n'était.

Le double sens de sa remarque -à la base ironique- permit à la jeune femme de la mettre sur le compte de leur mission.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je resterais discrète.

Son cas était désespéré. Il la savait longue à la détente mais de là à faire l'idiote... c'était suspect.

_ Quand on sera seuls en mer, faudra qu'on ait une petite conversation toi et moi.

Elle déglutit et baissa la tête, cachant son visage derrière quelques mèches de cheveux, puis quitta la pièce en retenant sa respiration.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Smoker s'autorisa une sortie sur le pont, à la grande surprise de son équipage. Bras croisés sur le torse, il observait l'océan.

_ Contre-Amiral Smoker ? Demanda le responsable d'équipage.

_ Quoi ?

_ Vous, ...je veux dire, ça fait plaisir de voir que vous allez mieux.

Le haut gradé ne répondit rien.

_ Le sous-lieutenant Tashigi est décidément la seule a pouvoir vous remonter le moral !

Cette fois, il lui adressa un regard assassin. Son subalterne avait dépassé les bornes et il regretta aussitôt ses propos. Effrayé, il recula de plusieurs pas avant de s'enfuir au plus vite mais Smoker ne s'en étonna pas. Il faisait souvent cet effet-là aux gens.

« Ile en vue » entendit-on crier.

Les choses sérieuses commençaient.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

La nuit était tombée. Cachée dans l'ombre, Tashigi se protégeait du froid comme elle pouvait. Smoker ne tarderait pas à la rejoindre.

Il était partit remplir ses obligations pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, la laissant s'occuper des détails. Le plan avait changé une bonne dizaine de fois pour finalement en revenir à l'original. Ils avaient accostés le matin même et il n'était plus question de reculer.

Une voix grave s'élevant derrière elle la fit sursauter.

_ J'aurais dû m'en douter. Dit l'enfumeur, agacé. ...Le nôtre c'est celui d'à côté.

_ Hein ?

_ Nos affaires sont sur l'autre bateau. Répéta-t-il. Ça fait dix minutes que je te cherche.

Il se transforma en fumée et guida les pas de Tashigi jusqu'au navire qui les avaient amenés à l'avant-poste de la marine (pour la défense de la jeune femme, il y en avait une bonne dizaine de semblables dans le port).

Ils avaient préparé leurs sacs à l'avance, ceux-ci contenaient plus de vivres que de vêtements. Shigure à la ceinture, le Jitte en main, ils partirent en direction de leur nouvelle embarcation.

C'est au port « civil » que les attentait un bateau à peine plus petit qu'une caravelle. Il n'y avait qu'une grande cabine, un pont et un mat central qui laissait supposer que la voile descendait jusqu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol.

_ Tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre ?

_ C'est tout ce que j'ai pu acheter avec ce que vous m'avez laissé.

Il était hors de question pour eux de se mettre a voler tout et n'importe quoi sous prétexte qu'ils passaient du côté obscure de la force.

_ C'est un bateau de pêche. Il est très robuste malgré les apparences.

Le plancher craqua sous les pas de l'enfumeur.

_ Il n'est pas tout jeune c'est certain...

Habituée a ses silences, elle poursuivit.

_ Je lui ai trouvé un nom.

_ ...Lequel ? Demanda-t-il, pas certain de vouloir le connaitre.

_ Vendetta !

Il posa ses sacs au sol.

_ ...Mouais.

Puis il aida la jeune femme a se débarrasser de son paquetage. Son épaule étant à peine guérie.

_ ...Tu es sure de ta décision ? Demanda-t-il, tout proche d'elle.

Ils s'étudièrent quelques secondes. C'était le moment de renoncer, après il serait trop tard.

_ Larguons les amarres avant de nous faire repérer. Répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers les cordes.

Une fois la seule voile déployée et gonflée par un vent de basse altitude, ils observèrent l'horizon en silence. Les points lumineux qui entouraient le fort militaire rapetissaient et se rapprochaient entre eux pour ne former plus qu'un point brillant a la surface de l'eau.

Ils n'étaient plus officier et sous-officier de la marine. Ils étaient deux déserteurs.

Tashigi ne s'en douta pas, mais Smoker était rassuré de s'enfuir en sa compagnie. La Marine l'aurait interrogé, voir même torturé pour connaître les plans de son supérieur, sans parler du fait que si elle avait rencontré ces enfoirés de dragons célestes, ils auraient surement fait d'elle une énième épouse.

...S'il devait s'obliger a continuer de vivre malgré le massacre qu'il avait commis, ce serait uniquement pour la protéger et l'endurcir afin qu'elle puisse ensuite se défendre par elle-même dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Il le lui devait pour avoir foutu sa carrière en l'air à elle aussi. Komil et les autres n'avaient qu'à aller se faire voir, sa propre vie et celle de Tashigi n'appartenaient qu'à lui. ...Ou à elle, c'est un point qu'il lui restait a éclaircir.

_ Je te préviens, je ne veux voir aucun étendard noir flotter au-dessus de ma tête. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain.

_ Alors j'oublie mon idée de tête de mort qui fume le cigare ?

Il se tourna vers elle. Avait-elle encore tenté de faire de l'humour ? Pas sûr. Elle semblait sérieuse, mais en étudiant son visage pâle éclairé par la lune de plus près, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait une totale confiance en lui et ne semblait pas très inquiète quant au futur qui les attendait.

_ Je ne suis plus ton supérieur, mais je reste ton maitre d'entrainement. Nous sommes dans le nouveau monde et on ne peut compter que sur nous-mêmes, alors il va falloir que tu deviennes plus forte.

Comme par réflexe, elle se mit au garde-à-vous.

_ Ca ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

_ J'en ai conscience. Répondit-elle.

_ ...Je vais faire de ma faiblesse une arme puissante. Rappela-t-il ses propres mots répétés par la jeune femme quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle baissa les yeux. Il l'avait encore mise mal à l'aise et commençait presque a aimer ça, mais l'heure n'était pas a l'élaboration d'éventuels rêves éveillés, il fallait mettre autant de distance possibles entre eux et la Marine.

_ Où tu as mis la lampe ?

_ ...La quoi ?

_ ...Ca commence bien.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

La seule cabine du navire abritait une petite cuisine de fortune et un matelas à même le sol. A la lumière du jour, ils purent enfin s'installer. Tashigi rangeait les denrées alimentaires tout en calculant le nombre de rations disponibles. ...Ils avaient suffisamment pour tenir trois mois entiers s'ils se contentaient du minimum.

Enfin, pas si Smoker continuait de se servir dans les resserves.

_ Nous n'avons qu'un tonneau d'alcool alors essayez de vous rationner.

_ Qui l'a porté ?

Lui.

_ ...Suis-moi.

Elle obéit et se retrouva sur le pont. L'eau autour d'eux ressemblait à de l'huile et le soleil, haut dans le ciel, brillait sans qu'aucun nuage à l'horizon ne menace sa présence.

_ Nous venons d'entrer dans la Calm Bent.

_ Q … LA QUOI ?

_ Et nous resterons cachés ici jusqu'au moment où tu seras capable de nous sortir de cet océan par la seule force de ton sabre. Les monstres marins seront un excellent entrainement.

La voile semblait morte, il faudrait la remonter pour mieux surveiller l'horizon. Cela-dit, personne ne risquait de venir les chercher par ici, au moins, ils étaient tranquilles.

Smoker ouvrit la bouteille, servit deux verres et lui en tendit un malgré son air hébétée.

_ Ca porte malheur de ne pas baptiser un bateau avant une bataille. ...Et celle-là promet d'être longue. Toi contre l'océan. Je n'interviendrais pas une seule fois, quitte à ce qu'on coule. Et n'oublie pas que si tu tombes à l'eau, je serais incapable de venir te chercher.

Lui mettre une telle pression sur les épaules était nécessaire.

Il leva son verre, elle l'imita.

_ 'Vendeta', c'est ça ?

Tashigui acquiesça.

Incertaine mais flattée d'une telle confiance. Ils eurent tout juste le temps d'avaler le contenu de leurs verres que le plus âgé des deux sentit une présence faire surface.

_ ...Ca commence maintenant.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Un mois plus tard...

Trempée jusqu'aux os, elle se hissa à bord d'un Vendetta bien esquinté pour mieux s'écrouler sur le plancher.

_ Pas mal.

_ Je peux mieux faire. Répondit-elle, essoufflée.

Ses vêtements lui collaient au corps et le soleil brulait ce qui restait de peau à découvert. Ce monstre marin lui avait pris toute son énergie, mais maintenant ils étaient en paix pour quelques heures.

Smoker étudia le cadavre qui flottait à la surface.

_ Au moins nous ne manquerons pas de viande. ...Vas nous chercher deux steaks.

_ Je... une seconde...

Shigure se planta dans le sol et aida sa propriétaire a se redresser. Elle fit un effort considérable pour se tenir debout et Smoker s'en rendit compte. Ses vêtements ne ressemblaient plus a grand-chose et ses lunettes tenaient de travers.

Ce soir encore, il était bon pour les réparer pendant qu'elle dormirait...

La jeune femme monta sur la rambarde, parvint a se reprendre, et sauta le sabre tendu en avant sur la créature qu'elle venait de mettre à mort. Si elle n'avait pas eu autant besoin de protéines pour survivre, elle se serait faite végétarienne... .

L'enfumeur entra dans la cabine, se saisit d'une marmite d'eau bouillante et la déversa dans un tonneau à la proue du bateau. Mélangé à l'eau de pluie accumulée, le bain serait à température idéale quand elle rentrerait.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Tashigi apprécia l'attention (la sachant rare) en s'immergeant dans l'eau limpide. Cachée d'éventuels regards par la voile dressée entre eux, la salle de bain improvisée à ciel ouvert possédait quelques avantages (a commencer par le panorama).

Ses muscles purent enfin se délasser et elle ne fit pas attention à la buée accumulée sur ses verres puisqu'elle s'endormit au bout quelques secondes seulement A genoux, le visage en appuis sur son bras qui reposait lui-même sur le tonneau, elle n'entendit pas Smoker l'appeler.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Il s'assit au sol et s'adossa au mur près de la jeune femme couchée sur le matelas qu'ils partageaient tour à tour. Il avait voulu la couvrir mais avait suspendu son geste, la laissant nue face à lui. Blottie contre l'oreiller, tournée sur le côté, un bras et une jambe fléchie, elle cachait certaines parties de son corps sans en avoir conscience.

L'ancien Contre-Amiral l'observa longtemps à la lueur d'une bougie artisanale faite de graisse animale et de cordage, mais le confort importait peu face a une telle vision.

Concentré sur le grain de sa peau et les lignes dessinées par ses courbes, il se souvint que ça faisait un mois jour pour jour qu'ils évitaient un certain sujet. Il avait fallu se concentrer sur l'entrainement et celui-ci commençait a devenir payant, mais depuis qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans sa fumée, le corps fin de sa protégée l'obsédait.

Il avait lutté contre, mais leur nouvelle promiscuité n'avait pas aidé. Quelques images lui passèrent devant les yeux, ...elle qui se déshabille derrière la voile de la salle de bain, ne se doutant pas que son ombre s'y couchait. Elle endormie au sol, roulée en boule, incapable de rejoindre la couchette tant l'épuisement se faisait sentir, et encore et toujours elle quand il soignait ses blessures avec les moyens du bord.

Un filet de fumée partit de la pointe de son doigt et remonta le bras nu de Tashigi jusqu'à son épaule, puis descendit sur sa hanche, en traça le contour et parcourut sa jambe qu'elle replia instinctivement contre elle. Il mordit dans ses cigares. S'il avait eu l'assurance qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas, il l'aurait allongée sur le dos, aurait écarté ses cuisses et l'aurait caressé pour l'entendre gémir dans son sommeil...

Peut-être poussait-elle ces mêmes petites plaintes que lorsqu'elle se battait et qui l'avait obligé a s'isoler plus d'une fois pour se rafraichir les idées.

La fumée s'évapora et Smoker secoua la tête. Il jeta ensuite une couverture sur la jeune femme et sortit prendre l'air.

Une mise au point s'imposait ou il allait devenir fou.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

La journée avait été rude pour la jeune femme. Smoker ne lui avait pas accordé une nuit de repos gratuitement. Tout se payait.

L'exercice physique ne fut pas son seul problème, sa froideur à son égard n'avait jamais été aussi intense. Ce dernier avait réalisé que pour le bien de Tashigi, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être tendre et qu'il était temps qu'elle prenne conscience de l'ampleur de son potentiel.

A la nuit tombée, assis chacun d'un bord a l'autre du bateau qui n'était pas si large que ça, la bougie entre eux à défaut de pouvoir faire du feu (les morceaux de bois déchiquetés servant a cuire leur nourriture), ils se faisaient face, attendant une éventuelle attaque venue des profondeurs de l'océan. Jusque-là, ça ressemblait à une soirée comme une autre à bord du Vendetta.

Smoker but une gorgée de saké à même la bouteille en ne lâchant pas sa protégée des yeux, détaillant le moindre de ses gestes... . Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle cessa d'accorder toute son attention à la chère et tendre lame de son sabre.

Son regard déstabilisa la jeune femme. Il la déshabillait littéralement dans sa tête sans se gêner de ce qu'elle pouvait en penser. Son jean et son débardeur arrachés par endroits n'offraient plus une très grande protection face à ses yeux mangeurs de chair.

_ Je te mets mal à l'aise ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Il engloutit une autre gorgée puis essuya sa bouche du revers de la manche de son manteau.

Le bateau ne tanguait pas et la flamme de la bougie restait constante. La Calm Bent méritait bien son nom.

Brisant la tranquillité ambiante, la bouteille de verre vola dans la direction de la jeune femme. Lancée de toute force, elle tournoya dans l'espace qui les séparait. D'une main, Tashigi l'arrêta net. Elle posa son sabre au sol puis bu une gorgée à son tour.

Elle buvait rarement, et le saké la fit grimacer.

_ Je t'ai regardé dormir nue hier soir. Avoua-t-il sans détour.

La bouteille échappa des mains de l'épéiste et roula au sol.

_ Il va falloir travailler le contrôle de tes émotions.

Il ôta les cigares de ses lèvres pour en tapoter la cendre, et laissa passer un long silence durant lequel elle comprit pourquoi ses vêtements ne semblaient plus cacher grand-chose.

_ ...Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on l'ait cette petite conversation.

_ Je n'y tiens pas.

_ Tu n'as nulle part où te cacher, alors reste ici et discutons un peu.

Les bras tendus en avant et en appuis sur ses genoux fléchis, les cigares fumants au bout de ses doigts, une aura sombre planait tout autour de lui.

_ Tu l'ignores remarquablement bien, peut-être même trop bien pour que ce soit honnête, mais il y a certaines tensions sur ce bateau.

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa davantage la tête.

_ C'est souvent ce qui arrive quand un homme et une femme sont coincés seuls au beau milieu de nulle part.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Smoker se mordit la lèvre. Il avait séché les cours de communication quand il avait fait ses classes, et le regretta amèrement. Par contre, trancher dans le vif, ça il savait faire.

_ Je t'ai beaucoup observé ces derniers temps. Pas seulement parce que je n'ai que ça a foutre, mais aussi pour tenter de comprendre ce qui ne vas pas chez toi.

_ ...Et ? Demanda-t-elle quand même, incertaine de vouloir connaître la réponse.

_ Le regard des hommes t'insupporte.

_ …Certains me gênent, en effet.

_ Sais-tu au moins ce qu'ils cherchent ?

_ …Une faille ? Tenta la jeune épéiste.

_ Non, ils veulent juste savoir si tes seins tiendront dans leurs mains.

Son expression mi-choquée mi-je-ne-sais-quoi, était a garder en mémoire.

_ Et ces deux merveilles sont montés en grade depuis que tu as intensifié l'entrainement. Fit-il remarquer, à juste titre. Ca ne va pas arranger les choses quand nous retournerons dans le monde civilisé.

_ ...Je dois prendre cette remarque pour un compliment ?

_ Y a plutôt intérêt. Répondit simplement l'ancien contre-amiral.

_ Ma poitrine ? C'est ce qui intéresse les hommes ?

_ Ca, et le reste de ton corps.

_ Ce n'est pas juste m'humilier, me contrôler et me rabaisser ?

_ …Quel genre de mecs tu as connus jusqu'à présent ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

Mais elle préféra ne pas répondre. Soit, chacun devait vivre avec son passé, mais force est de constater que celui de Tashigi ne devait pas être fait de belles déclarations d'amour.

_ A quoi ça sert de te rendre plus forte, si c'est pour perdre tes moyens devant le premier abruti qui demandera a voir ta petite culotte ? Tu as été incapable de réagir quand Komil t'as pris contre lui pour te toucher, tu l'aurais laissé faire si je n'étais pas intervenu ?

_ Bien sûr que non ! Réagit-elle enfin.

Smoker entreprit de se lever. Ses muscles étaient ankylosés et son dos craqua quand il se mit à la verticale. D'un pas lourd, il s'approcha vers celle dont le cœur battait maintenant lourdement dans ses tempes.

L'homme à la carrure impressionnante s'arrêta à hauteur de la bouteille, la ramassa avec un bras de fumée et en bu une bonne lampée avant de poser son regard sur la jeune femme inquiète.

_ Lève-toi.

Après de longues secondes d'hésitation, elle obéit à sa requête.

Une fois face à face, Tashigi dut se faire violence pour oser l'affronter droit dans les yeux et tenter de deviner ses intentions. Mais elle avait toujours eu du mal a savoir ce qui se passait dans la caboche de son mentor.

_ Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

_ Parce que tu as un corps superbe et que tu rougis comme une collégienne. Quel homme pourrait ne pas avoir envie de te regarder ?

Il avança d'un pas, elle recula nerveusement d'une moindre distance.

_ Vous voulez savoir si mes seins...

_ Ils tiennent, j'ai déjà vérifié. Coupa l'enfumeur.

_ Si vous cherchez a vous moquer de moi, c'est réussi. Maintenant on peut reprendre l'entrainement et...

_ L'entrainement a changé de direction. Coupa-t-il encore, jetant ce qui restait de ses cigares par-dessus bord.

La jeune femme avait ses deux mains et ses fesses en appuis contre la rambarde, tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer et comme il lui avait fait remarquer plus tôt, il n'y avait nulle part où fuir sur ce petit bateau.

_ ...Vous, vous comptez abuser de moi ?

_ Tu me prends pour ce genre d'enfoiré ? Demanda-t-il déçu, bien qu'il puisse comprendre que cette question ait traversé l'esprit de la jeune femme.

_ Alors que voulez-vous ?

_ Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'attendais de toi quand on a embarqué sur ce maudit rafiot. ...Que tu deviennes plus forte. Ca s'applique au contrôle de tes émotions comme à l'estime que tu as de toi-même.

_ ...Alors on n'est pas sortis de la Calm Bent.

_ J'en ai bien l'impression.

Ils s'étudièrent longuement dans le silence de la nuit.

_ Dites-moi ce que je dois faire Smoker. Dites-moi quoi faire pour ne pas vous décevoir.

Bon sang, s'il s'écoutait, il la ferait se mettre à genou, là, tout de suite, et se contenterait de satisfaire un besoin urgent.

_ Il y a des limites à ce qu'un homme peut endurer. Marmonna-t-il, la voix vibrante.

Quelques centimètres à peine séparaient leurs corps. Elle s'en sentit un peu oppressée.

La main de l'ancien Marine la saisit par la hanche et la tira vers lui, certes un peu plus durement que ce qu'il avait prévu.

_ Tu sais ce dont j'ai vraiment envie ?

_ ...J'en ai une vague idée.

La barre rouge sous ses lunettes s'intensifia. Cambrée contre un Smoker bien stable sur ses deux jambes, un qui ne se priva pas pour reluquer le décolleté sous ses yeux, elle ne savait comment réagir.

Il se pencha vers son cou, l'effleura de sa bouche et s'amusa de son frisson. L'enfumeur posa ensuite ses lèvres contre l'oreille de la jeune femme inquiète.

_ Je veux te voir et surtout t'entendre jouir, sans la moindre retenue.

La main libre du tortionnaire ne laissa pas beaucoup de temps à Tashigui pour être choquée de ses propos puisqu'elle glissa sous le débardeur sans la moindre timidité.

_ Ca... ça fait partie de l'entrainement ? Demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

_ C'est le premier objectif, apprendre à te laisser aller.

La bretteuse chercha a contrôler sa respiration alors que les lèvres de Smoker ne cessèrent de la tourmenter. S'approchant suffisamment, se reculant aussitôt, la frôlant, la caressant, jouant avec ses nerfs sans jamais vraiment la toucher, ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller en elle un élan d'envie jusque-là réprimé au plus profond de son être.

_ Tu peux toujours dire non. Prévint-t-il entre deux presque-baisers sur son épaule découverte.

_ Je vous ai déjà dit non ?

_ ...Plus d'une fois.

Il arrêta ses douces attaques et saisit son visage pour mieux se faire entendre.

_ Tu vas devoir apprendre toi aussi, Tashigi, a faire de ta faiblesse une arme redoutable.

Sa confiance en lui était inébranlable. ...Et en toute honnêteté, elle avait terriblement envie de se laisser aller pour une fois, alors s'il pouvait lui montrer comment s'y prendre... pourquoi pas.

_ F... Faites de moi ce que vous voudrez Smoker. Dit-elle, résolue.

Il n'en attendait pas moins d'une si bonne élève.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Tashigi avait cru qu'il l'emmènerait dans la cabine pour être mieux installés, mais son dos heurta doucement le mat. Ce genre de chose, ils pouvaient le faire à ciel ouvert, et après tout, ils étaient seuls au milieu de cette mer sans vent.

Elle le vit approcher mais il resta distant d'un demi-pas.

_ Retire ton haut. Ordonna-t-il, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Elle hésita.

_ Tu vas devoir apprendre a supporter mon regard.

L'épéiste passa alors le morceau de tissus par-dessus sa tête. Bien que 'volontaire' elle se montrait nerveuse dans chacun de ses gestes. Elle n'aimait pas son corps, jamais elle ne s'y était sentie à l'aise et être ainsi soumise à sa vue raviva chez elle un sentiment persistant de honte.

_ Redresse-toi.

Elle essaya.

Agacé, il dégagea les bras de la jeune femme qui essayait de se couvrir, et d'un pied ferme, il écarta les siens.

Le bouton de son pantalon avait cédé dans une attaque il y a quelques jours, obligeant ce dernier a descendre assez bas sur ses hanches. Smoker posa le plat de sa main sur la base de la gorge de la jeune femme, descendit entre ses seins sans s'y attarder, changea d'orientation et s'introduit dans le sous-vêtement de sa protégée.

Elle oscillait en permanence entre la crainte d'être mise à mal, et ce laisser-aller qu'il attendait d'elle.

_ Regarde-moi.

Mais l'épéiste serra les dents. Yeux clos et sourcils froncés, elle réprima un cri dans sa gorge serrée.

_ Je veux t'entendre.

_ Smoker, je...

Il insista davantage et trouva le point sensible commun a toutes femmes.

_ SMOKER ! Cria-t-elle, outrée mais terriblement excitée.

Elle posa l'arrière de son crane contre le mat. Elle respirait de plus en plus rapidement et une main rugueuse la saisit par la nuque.

_ Ne m'oblige pas a me répéter, je veux que tu ouvres les yeux, que tu affrontes mon regard !

Mais Tashigi ne parvint pas à le satisfaire. Elle rougit, encore. Les jambes flageolantes, elle aurait aimé cacher son visage, mais se contenta de tourner la tête.

_ Vous cherchez a m'humilier ? Demanda-t-elle au bord des larmes.

_ Va falloir que tu surmontes ça.

Mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Elle savait que cet entrainement serait plus difficile que tous ceux qu'elle avait eu a affronter jusque ici, mais ses pensées s'envolèrent quand il captura son regard.

Elle résista, jusqu'à ce que d'un savoir-faire inébranlable, il écarte un peu plus l'intimité de Tashigi et fit encore glisser son majeur sur son clitoris humide. Elle se pencha vers lui, poussa ses fesses en arrière, contre le mat, essayant de se dégager en serrant ses cuisses mais elle ne parvint qu'à tomber en avant et se laissa porter par une fumée épaisse pour mieux se mettre à genoux sur le plancher du Vendetta.

Accrochée au bras et à l'épaule de l'enfumeur, la joue contre la manche de son manteau, les lunettes de travers sur le bout de son nez, elle poussait des petits cris réguliers qui lui rappelèrent que lui aussi, il avait grand besoin de soulagement. Son bassin était contre la hanche de la jeune femme et il se frotta doucement le long de celle-ci. Mais il devait rester maitre de la situation, il n'était pas là pour en tirer du plaisir... enfin, ça c'était un problème qu'il réglerait plus tard avec sa conscience.

De sa main libre, il la saisit par les cheveux et les tira en arrière. Elle retint sa respiration et ses yeux noirs s'ancrèrent dans ceux de son supérieur. Leurs lèvres distantes d'à peine un centimètre...

Il coupa court a cette envie de partager une plus grande intimité mais poursuivit le travail de ses doigts glissants sur sa vulve. Elle écarta davantage les cuisses, malgré elle, rougissant de plus belle, et se sentit sur le point de fondre, bouche ouverte mais incapable d'en sortir le moindre son, elle était prête a jouir sous ses caresses.

Du dos de la main, il repoussa davantage le jean et remonta l'intérieur de la cuisse frémissante de la jeune femme pour enfin trouver l'accès dont il traça les contours avec la pulpe de son doigt.

...Tashigi avait envie de plus, elle voulait le sentir à l'intérieur de son ventre et cette simple pensée suffit à la faire jouir ...trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

Il força un peu et entra en elle alors qu'elle se contractait déjà, alors elle cria davantage, et la Calm Bent trembla.

Les spasmes qui envahirent son corps de ses orteils jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux finirent par s'espacer et un bruit de succion accompagna sa sortie par une petite culotte entrebâillée.

La mâchoire carrée de Smoker à hauteur du front de Tashigi, ils respiraient maintenant le même air. Il posa ses lèvres là où naissaient ses cheveux bleu-nuit et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Résistant à l'envie toujours plus grande de l'embrasser.

Trop d'implication.

Ils se connaissaient et partageaient leurs quotidiens depuis de longues années déjà. Ce n'était pas très professionnel, mais le haut gradé avait laissé naitre en lui des sentiments pour sa jeune recrue, et pas des plus purs...

Conscient de n'inspirer que crainte et dégout -malgré tout le respect de cette dernière-, il relâcha la tension de ses muscles, permettant à son élève de faire face à son regard. Il promena ses doigts sur son décolleté et n'aurait jamais cru que...

Sa froideur caractéristique reprit le dessus.

_ Tu es... vierge. Constata-t-il durement, en observant sa main.

Son bras puissant se contracta, il retint son geste, serra son poing, puis sembla hésiter entre la gifler et la serrer de nouveau contre lui. Une chose était certaine : il avait envie d'un, non, de deux cigares, et sur le champ !

Elle ferma les yeux et fit une grimace qui le dissuada d'en rajouter. Avait-il été sur le point de la frapper ? Non, jamais il ne lui ferait de mal et jamais non plus il n'aurait dut...

Sans ménagement, il poussa la jeune femme en arrière, attrapa son jean et son sous-vêtement de chaque côté de ses hanches et lui ôta ses habits d'un geste rapide.

_ Smoker je suis désolée, je, je croyais que vous le saviez !

_ Tu parles, ...J'étais persuadé que tu avais couché avec ce maudit pirate à trois sabres.

_ NON ! Non bien sûr que non ! Répondit la jeune femme, outrée d'une telle supposition.

Il la tira vers lui et fit claquer son soutient gorge qu'elle retint contre elle de ses deux mains bien qu'elle n'ait plus grand chose a cacher de son corps. Il l'obligea a se lever er l'embarqua sur soin épaule. Elle ferma les yeux et espéra très fort que tout s'arrête.

Croyant être 'conviée' sur le matelas qu'ils partageaient, elle poussa un cri de surprise quand ses pieds entèrent en contact avec quelque chose de froid.

Debout au centre du tonneau avec de l'eau jusqu'au bassin, elle écarquilla les yeux sans rien comprendre.

_ ...Ca n'aurais jamais dû se passer comme ça. Chuchota-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Bon sang, il n'avait pourtant entré qu'un seul... certes, il avait de grandes mains, mais quand même ! S'il l'avait su, jamais il n'aurait porté atteinte à sa naïveté.

_ Sm...

_ Tashigi ! Coupa-t-il sèchement pour lui imposer le silence.

Il n'était pas un adepte du romantisme, mais merde, la première fois ça devait compter un minimum ! ...Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas douté ? Ca semblait si évident maintenant...

_ Lave-toi, et vas te coucher.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le soleil ne se lèverait que dans une petite heure d'après les calculs de la jeune femme.

Les yeux rougis, elle se blottit davantage sous la couette qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis deux jours. Deux jours durant lesquels Tashigi avait laissé l'enfumeur se débrouiller seul avec les monstres marins et qu'elle essayait, en vain, de comprendre les raisons qui avaient poussé son ancien supérieur a agir de la sorte.

Elle avait repassé leur 'conversation' un millier de fois dans sa tête et avait fini par tomber d'accord avec lui sur un point : sa sexualité était un handicap. Son attitude par contre l'avait profondément choquée, et n'aidait en rien a prendre confiance en elle comme il le lui avait ordonné.

Il la savait réveillée puisqu'il l'entendait renifler à travers les planches pourries de la cabine. Il savait donc qu'elle entendait ses pas quand le sol craqua sous son poids, puis quelques coups discrets résonnèrent contre la porte.

_ ...Si tu ne te décides pas a sortir, je vais être obligé d'entrer pour te nourrir de force.

Elle renifla de plus belle.

_ Laissez-moi !

_ Tashigi, ...

_ Je ne veux plus vous voir Smoker ! Coupa-t-elle avec détermination. Laissez-moi ! Disparaissez !

Tournée vers le mur et roulée en boule, l'épéiste ferma les yeux et serra les poings avec force. Les pas s'éloignèrent. Il la laissait tranquille.

Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient sur le Vendeta, elle pouvait prétendre connaître Smoker et le bateau par cœur, aussi, elle le vit 'mentalement' se diriger de quelques pas à bâbord. A coup sur près de la rambarde, face à la lune.

Elle se détendit enfin, se sachant hors de danger pour le moment mais un nouveau bruit attira son attention. Le huitième poteau en partant de la poupe, puis le son caractéristique d'un corps qui tombe a l'eau. Il avait certainement envie de se défouler en nagea...

D'un bon, elle se redressa.

_ Smoker !

La couverture fut jetée au loin et elle se mit à la verticale pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Sa tête tourna et des mouches noires dansèrent devant ses yeux. La jeune femme posa la main dans l'embrasure de la porte pour se reprendre.

_ SMOKER ?!

Personne.

_ Le huitième...

Tashigi courut jusqu'au poteau et observa la surface de l'eau. Rien.

Pas de vent, pas de courant. ...Debout sur la rambarde comme il avait dû s'y tenir quelques secondes avant, elle plongea dans l'eau noire et froide de la Calm Bent.

Tout droit vers le fond, c'est là qu'elle le trouverait.

Ses lunettes étaient restées auprès du matelas et de toute manière, elles ne lui auraient pas servie à grand-chose. Les bras tendus, elle chercha sans relâche et sans prendre en compte qu'il lui fallait de l'air pour remonter à la surface.

Quelque chose toucha la main de la jeune femme, elle s'en saisit et tira de toutes ses forces. C'était lui.

À peine en surface, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, mais un autre danger surgit, un venant du fond de la mer, avec de grandes dents et une haleine a faire pâlir les os d'un mort. Pas le temps pour ça, Smoker perdait vie dans ses bras.

_ _DEGAAAGE_ ! Hurla-t-elle comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé de sa vie, avant de voir la bête paniquer et s'en retourner d'où elle venait.

Il fallait qu'elle le sorte de là, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le corps sans vie de Smoker fut jeté sur le pont. Sa protégée le suivit de peu, essoufflée.

Elle le gifla, mais aucune réaction, elle posa donc ses mains sur son estomac et appuya de toutes ses forces pour faire sortir l'eau de ses poumons.

_ Je vous en prie, respirez ! Ne me laissez pas toute seule ici, SMOKER !

Dire qu'il n'y a pas plus de dix minutes, elle avait souhaité le voir disparaître.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'abandonner ! Vous êtes un monstre ! ...Je vous déteste !

Prise d'une folie contradictoire incontrôlable, Tashigi sentit la colère grandir en elle, et de toute son âme, frappa la poitrine et le ventre de l'homme étendu sur le plancher. Après quelques secondes de ce traitement viscéral, l'enfumeur se mit a tousser et se tourna sur le côté pour mieux recracher toute l'eau salée qu'il avait ingurgité.

Tashigi se rassit sur ses talons et souffla une seconde avant que quelques larmes me brouillent sa vue déjà incertaine. Mais la rage fit en elle de nouvelles vagues et de ses petits poings serrés, elle s'acharna à lui faire regretter son geste. N'ayant plus beaucoup de force et Smoker étant relativement costaud, elle ne lui fit pas bien mal, si ce n'est dans sa fierté.

_ Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Parvint-elle a articuler entre deux sanglots et une nouvelle série de coups. Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche !

Il avait remis son sort entre les mains de la jeune femme, la laissant libre de choisir s'il devait vivre ou mourir. Tashigui était son tribunal, elle seule avait le droit de le juger et il aurait accepté la sentence sans broncher

...Et en toute honnêteté, il était surprit d'être encore en vie.

Tourné sur le côté, il finit par s'assoir et toussa encore alors qu'elle le battait toujours, mais la jeune femme fatiguait, et son rythme ralentit. Elle n'était même plus en mesure de l'insulter.

A bout de force, elle manqua de tomber mais se retient à lui et posa son front contre son torse nu. Il la regarda pleurer quelques instants, la laissant s'exprimer enfin.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous me torturez comme ça ?

Sa question était si sincère qu'elle creva ce qui restait de cœur à l'enfumeur.

_ Tashigi, je suis désolé de...

_ Ca ne suffit pas ! Trouva-t-elle la force de lui répondre en se redressant. J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'aviez demandé, alors...

_ Tu t'es montrée à la hauteur, moi j'ai échoué. Coupa-t-il en la regardant enfin dans les yeux.

Le silence soudain de la jeune femme ne le rassura pas.

_ C'est contre moi-même que je suis en colère, pas contre toi.

L'ancien militaire se leva et se saisit de son manteau qu'il avait pris soin de laisser sur le bateau avant de plonger.

_ ...J'enchaine connerie sur connerie depuis un moment.

_ ...A cause de moi ?

_ Non, a cause de moi.

Il se dirigea vers tribord et observa les premières lueurs de l'aube.

_ Tu vois ce que ça fait quand on laisse sa faiblesse prendre le pas sur le contrôle de ses émotions ?

Etait-ce la lumière qui se modifiait rapidement, ou le temps qui s'était accéléré ? Toujours est-il qu'ils restèrent un moment sur le pont, sans se voir ni se parler. Tashigi ne savait plus où elle en était, elle ne maitrisait plus rien.

Comme ivre, elle avait envie de laisser tomber, de tout abandonner et retourner se cacher sous la couette jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche à nouveau. ...L'épéiste qui était d'ordinaire positive et pleine d'entrain, plongeait dans une spirale dont elle ne voyait pas le fond.

Elle se mit debout à son tour et se plaça à côté de lui, toujours tourné vers le large. Ne comprenant pas son changement d'attitude, il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle, et la vit tanguer doucement alors que le bateau était toujours aussi stable.

_ ...J'ai une toute dernière question pour vous, Smoker.

_ La dernière ?

_ Mes questions nous ont causé assez de problème comme ça, vous vous souvenez ?

Il esquissa un rictus qu'elle ne vit pas.

_ ...Laquelle ?

Elle ferma les yeux et respira l'air marin, étourdie par la fatigue et la faim.

_ ...Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas embrassé ?

Il chercha une réponse appropriée mais n'en trouva pas, alors lui aussi se décida à rendre les armes.

_ Parce que je t'aime.

Le soleil se leva enfin et un rayon de lumière les éblouis avant de se répartir tout autour d'eux, dans un silence serein.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Durant tout le jour, ils avaient dormis non loin l'un de l'autre, à même le sol sur le pont du bateau.

Smoker s'était levé le premier et avait préparé un diner. Ce qui ne ferait pas de mal à sa petite protégée. Quand elle s'était réveillée à son tour, elle l'avait regardé faire un moment, puis se mit a lui parler de sa dernière rencontre.

_ ...Tu as fait quoi ?

_ Je lui ai simplement demandé de partir, et il est partit.

Smoker resta dubitatif.

_ Je demande a voir.

_ Le problème, c'est que les rois des mers nous attaquent de moins en moins souvent.

_ On a tué tout ce qui bouge à des kilomètres à la ronde et il doit y avoir des centaines de cadavres en décomposition sous le bateau, ça en effraierait plus d'un.

La jeune femme afficha une grimace de dégout. Si elle était tombée sur l'un d'eux durant sa plongée, elle aurait paniqué.

_ Tiens, mange donc.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et mangèrent comme si rien n'était arrivé. Rien sauf que Tashigi souriait dans le vide comme une idiote de temps à autre.

_ Retire-moi ce sourire ridicule de ta bouche.

_ Impossible.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu 'pourrais' éventuellement être capable d'utiliser ce genre de Haki qu'il faut te croire plus forte que moi.

_ Mais ça viendra, un jour !

_ ...T'es pénible ce soir.

_ Je sais.

Il la regarda manger alors qu'elle se retenait de sourire davantage.

_ ...Vous savez ce qu'il y a drôle dans tout ça ?

_ Dis-le moi.

La jeune femme commença a pouffer avant même de s'expliquer.

_ C'est que ça ne nous est d'aucune utilité pour sortir de cette fichue mer !

Prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable qui allait crescendo, elle se laissa tomber sur le côté sous l'œil perplexe mais amusé de l'enfumeur.

_ L'ironie, c'est MON domaine.

Une fois calmée (ou presque), allongée sur le sol, Tashigi laissa jouer ses genoux l'un contre l'autre, puis essuya ses larmes en soulevant à peine ses lunettes. Parcourue de quelques soubresauts nerveux qui tendaient à se dissiper, elle regarda ensuite le ciel étoilé sans cesser de sourire.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait si détendue, elle ne s'occupait pas de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle, puisqu'elle savait déjà, et ça changeait tout. ...Sans parler de sa nouvelle capacité qui donnait des ailes à l'épéiste. Mais ça ne durerait qu'un temps, plus tard, il faudra qu'elle s'acharne à contrôler ce pouvoir.

_ Et vous qui...

Elle gloussa encore.

_ ...Qui ...qui dites « m'aimer » !

Ses rires redoublèrent et là, ça devint limite vexant. Les muscles de la mâchoire de l'homme fumigène se contractèrent alors qu'il cherchait a regarder ailleurs.

_ J'vois pas ce qu'y a de drôle là-dedans.

Consciente de l'avoir vexé, elle se redressa et se planta devant lui, tout sourire.

_ Ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Reprit-elle. Smoker, je... je suis tombée amoureuse de vous le jour où on m'a placé sous votre responsabilité.

_ Tu quoi ?

Elle hocha la tête devant son air ahuri.

_ Ca aurait été présomptueux de ma part de penser que ce sentiment pouvait être réciproque, donc j'ai préféré l'ignorer. Avoua-t-elle en regardant dans le vide. ...Vous vous rendez-compte du gâchis ?

_ ...J'en ai maintenant une vague idée.

_ Vous ne vous en étiez jamais douté ?

_ Pour ma défense, tu n'es pas facile a suivre et je n'ai jamais su sur quel pied danser avec toi.

_ Nous ferions de très mauvais danseur alors. Pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

Smoker ne releva pas la remarque et laissa le vide prendre part à la conversation, le temps de mettre ses idées en ordre.

_ ...Tu affiches une étonnante confiance en toi ce soir.

_ Pour être honnête, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi légère.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire timide et la jeune femme prit appuis sur le sol pour se pencher vers lui.

_ Embrassez-moi.

_ ...Non.

L'invitation était tentante, mais il préféra ne rien précipiter cette fois.

Une moue étrange se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

_ Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai assez attendu comme ça ?

_ Tu n'es plus à ça près, au moins.

Tashigi se rassit, ou plutôt, se laissa tomber près de lui, un peu déçue.

_ Vous aussi vous êtes difficile a suivre.

Un bras de fumée passa entre la coque du Vendetta et le dos de la jeune femme pour mieux la rapprocher contre lui. L'épéiste, un peu surprise au premier abord, se laissa faire sans résister.

_ Ca viendra. Dit-il enfin.

_ ...Quand ? Demanda-t-elle sur la pointe des pieds.

Il sourit franchement pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

_ Si il y a bien un truc que tu m'as appris au cours de toutes ces années Tashigi, c'est la patience.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Elle se tenait debout à la poupe du bateau, bras tendus, tenant fermement la garde de son katana avec ses deux mains.

Voilà une semaine que l'épéiste s'évertuait à battre l'air qui les entourait. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient progressé que de quelques mètres et à ce rythme ils ne risquaient pas de sortir de la Calm Bent.

Certes il restait de quoi manger, mais Smoker arrivait à la fin de sa resserve de cigares ...ce qui le rendait un brin nerveux. Quelques pas derrière elle, il l'encourageait comme à son habitude, un peu durement. On ne se débarrasse pas comme ça de longues années d'entrainement.

Toute la semaine aussi, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il l'embrasse. Mais rien.

Même quand ils s'étaient croisés et frôlés dans l'encadrement de la porte qui menait à la cabine, restant là quelques seconde plongés dans une tension palpable, elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était rapprochée, mais il s'était contenté de poursuivre son chemin. Idem quand elle s'était prise les pieds dans un soi-disant courant d'air et lui était tombée dans les bras.

En désespoir de cause, la jeune femme s'était résolue à s'entrainer avec ardeur. Ca avait le mérite de lui changer les idées. ...Enfin, jusqu'au moment où l'enfumeur vint placer ses mains sur ses hanches et les remonta jusqu'à ses bras sans décoller les paumes de son corps frêle.

_ Essaye de te concentrer un peu Tashigi.

_ Ce ...ce n'est pas évident dans ces conditions.

Smoker approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille attentive.

_ Nous n'irons nulle part tant que tu ne relâcheras pas un peu la pression.

Elle se demanda une seconde s'il parlait toujours du Vendetta ou de leur situation. Sentir une des grandes mains de son mentor se poser sur son ventre n'aida pas, bien au contraire.

_ Ta force doit venir d'ici, pas de tes bras.

Le ventre de la brune se contracter sous ses doigts.

_ …Je, je vais tacher de faire mieux. Finit-elle par murmurer.

_ Si tu arrives à nous faire avancer d'une centaine de mètres d'ici ce soir, tu auras une récompense.

_ Une récompense ? Répétât-elle, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose à l'heure actuelle que sur sa main qui bougeait subtilement sur ses abdominaux.

Tashigi ne se rendit pas compte non plus qu'elle s'affalait progressivement contre lui, se laissant aller a fermer les yeux une petite seconde.

_ Si tu la veux, il va falloir sérieusement te mettre au boulot. Dit Smoker avant de s'écarter brusquement.

_ C'est du chantage !

_ Appelle ça comme tu voudras. Répondit-il en s'en retournant vers la cabine.

Remontée à bloc, elle resserra sa prise sur Shigure et porta son regard sur l'horizon.

Le cri que poussa l'épéiste força Smoker a stopper son pas et a se retourner. La lame fendit l'air. Un tourbillon se dessina, le vent d'ordinaire absent pointa le bout de son nez et la proue sembla se redresser, comme si le poids de la jeune femme à l'arrière du Vendetta s'était décuplé.

Le regard concentré, elle ne lâcha rien et s'évertua a battre l'air encore et encore sous les yeux surpris, quoi que pas tant que ça d'un Smoker amusé.

'La carotte, il n'y a que ça qui marche avec les femmes', se dit-il très intérieurement pour être certain qu'elle ne l'entende pas penser. Le bateau avançait maintenant avec entrain jusqu'à ce que les forces lui manque, il s'arrêta brusquement et, incapable de conserver son équilibre après tant d'effort, elle manqua de passer par-dessus bord.

Tashigi vit la surface de l'eau se rapprocher mais un grand bras de fumée la retint par la taille juste avant qu'elle ne fasse un plongeon dans l'océan.

La fumée imita le mouvement d'un fouet et redressa la jeune femme épuisée jusqu'à deux bons mètres de hauteur au-dessus du plancher. Elle se laissa porter comme on porte un champion sur ses épaules, les yeux clos et les bras ouverts, ne se rendant pas compte que le nuage s'épaississait. Encore moins qu'un visage se matérialisait à sa hauteur.

L'arbre de fumée reposait sur un tronc solide, mais la branche sur laquelle Tashigi se laissait aller pour reprendre ses esprits l'enveloppait progressivement. Elle avait tout donné dans ce mouvement, toute sa force et tout son cœur si bien qu'une goutte de sueur perlait encore sur son front. Smoker se permit de l'observer une seconde, libre et sereine comme elle l'était enfin depuis quelques jours, puis matérialisa peu a peu ses épaules, son buste et ses bras pour se pencher au-dessus d'elle pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, encore entrouvertes.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et elle réalisa enfin la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient mais n'eut pas le temps d'analyser davantage la situation que ses lèvres... ses lèvres rugueuses étaient contre les siennes... Smoker l'enveloppait de tout son 'corps' et ...ses lèvres...

Comme étourdie, Tashigi se laissa porter par son instinct et sans qu'elle se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, il s'était invité dans sa bouche et sur ses courbes.

Dans un mouvement lent, il la ramena au sol mais ses jambes ne la portèrent pas pour autant. Elle se raccrochait à lui et a ses lèvres qu'elle n'imaginait pas si douces, partageant soupirs et caresses, mais l'ancien contre-amiral des forces de ma marine la laissa enfin respirer pleinement, s'amusant de son trouble.

_ Alors, ça valait la peine d'attendre un peu ?

Elle hocha la tête, les joues rosies par l'émotion.

_ ...Ce... C'était ma récompense ?

_ Non, j'en avais juste envie.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il dégagea un de ses bras et chercha quelque chose dans sa poche arrière. Quand il lui présenta ce pourquoi elle avait donné toute son énergie, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Mais c'est... ?

_ Une nouvelle paire de lunettes. ...J'ai taillé la monture dans le bois du bateau et j'y ai incrusté tes verres. La paire que tu te trainais depuis des mois ne tenait plus alors... . ...Elles ne te plaisent pas ?

_ SI ! Si bien sûr ! Je me demande seulement ou vous avez trouvé de la peinture rouge et le temps de les confectionner.

_ Du temps j'en ai eu a revendre ces jours-ci, quand à la couleur, j'ai fait fondre la cire qui entourait le goulot de la bouteille, donc ne les porte pas en plein soleil.

_ Smoker, il ne fallait pas vous donner autant de peine...

_ Cette couleur te va bien.

Elle sembla très touchée et serra la paire de lunettes dont les branches ne se rétractaient pas dans sa main, puis reporta son regard dans ses yeux gris.

_ Merci, c'est un très beau cadeau.

_ Au moins tu ne me confondras plus avec le mat.

_ ...Ce n'est arrivé qu'une dizaine de fois...

_ C'est dix de trop.

Elle se décida a essayer son cadeau puis releva la tête vers son mentor, le rouge toujours présent sur ses deux joues, attendant son évaluation. Smoker se rappela alors pourquoi cette couleur lui allait si bien... . Il se saisit du menton de la petite timide et sembla satisfait du résultat, tant et si bien qu'il se pencha à nouveau vers elle et prit son temps pour lui offrir un autre baiser.

Le deuxième d'une longue série. C'est qu'il était généreux aujourd'hui. Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Il posa ses mains sur sa taille fine, entre une chemise et un jean en mauvais état qu'il repoussa de part et d'autre sans même s'en rendre compte, cherchant toujours un peu plus de contact, mais il se crispa et retint ses caresses. La brune le sentit hésiter puis fini par comprendre qu'il s'en voulait encore d'avoir été brusque avec elle par le passé.

_ Smoker, vous...

Il l'interrompit d'un simple regard et se détacha de cette étreinte.

_ Nous ferions mieux d'arrêter là. Je risquerais de te blesser à nouveau

La jeune femme qui le retint par la manche de son éternel manteau de la marine.

_ Je...

Elle baissa la tête.

_ Jamais je n'avais laissé un homme me toucher comme vous l'avez fait...

_ Tashigi...

La main de la jeune femme saisit la sienne, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa phrase, puis elle la posa sur sa poitrine, entre ses deux seins.

_ Touchez-moi encore, Smoker.

Il laissa sa main descendre, contourna son flanc et la rapprocha de lui, prêt a capturer ses lèvres, se retenant, à quelques millimètres de ces dernières. C'est elle qui combla le petite espace entre eux et s'enhardit rapidement au contact d'une langue souple, chaude et terriblement douce.

_ J'en ai envie. Parvint-elle a murmurer.

Une des mains dans son dos ne tarda pas remonter jusqu'à sa nuque pour se glisser dans ses cheveux. Les lunettes de bois devinrent rapidement gênantes et ne tenaient de toute manière plus sur son nez. Poussées par le visage du haut gradé, elles tombèrent au sol sans se briser.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis... . Marmonna l'enfumer contre son oreille.

_ Peut-être, mais je sais ce que je veux.

Sa place aurait dû être derrière les barreaux mais certainement pas à l'air libre avec la femme la plus désirable qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré entre ses bras. Femme qui glissait ses mains fraiches sous le manteau ouvert...

_ Laissez-moi vous aimer, Smoker. Souffla-t-elle contre son torse.

Comment y résister ?

Le manteau tomba lourdement au sol tandis que les pas de Smoker les menaient vers la cabine. Elle méritait un vrai lit mais tout ce qu'il avait a lui offrir était cette couchette de fortune étendue au sol sur laquelle il l'allongea sans quitter ses lèvres, tenant une de ses cuisses contre lui pour mieux se placer entres elles.

De fins rayons de la lumière du jour filtraient à travers la paroi délabrée, cisaillant leurs corps, leur offrant ce qu'il fallait d'éclairage pour ne rien louper de l'autre. L'enfumeur se permit une seconde de contemplation, mais Tashigi avait été clair, elle voulait être touchée et le lui rappela en profitant du petit vide qu'il avait laissé pour commencer a déboutonner seule sa chemise, sans le quitter des yeux.

_ Tu es certaine ? Demanda-t-il quand même, en appuis sur ses coudes.

La jeune femme lui répondit en s'attaquant au bouton à hauteur de son estomac, faisant déjà apparaître le galbe de ses seins. Une fois le vêtement complètement ouvert, elle poursuivit son geste vers le bas et se saisit de la boucle de ceinture de son maitre d'entrainement, puis se redressa pour l'embrasser.

Il en tira au loin ce qu'il restait de la chemise et du soutient gorge, puis embrassa sa poitrine, donnant à chacun de ses seins le traitement royal qu'ils méritaient. A peine le temps de s'adapter à ces nouvelles sensations, que déjà il parsemait son estomac de baisers.

Leurs pantalons furent jetés quelque part dans la cabine sans la quitter des lèvres. Lèvres qui soit-dit en passant, descendaient toujours plus bas et, sur un soupir retenu de l'épéiste, entrèrent en contact avec la partie d'elle qu'elle espérait tant qu'il touche à nouveau.

Glisser entre ses jambes écartées, respirer son odeur, enfouir son visage contre elle, embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse et se saisir enfin de sa culotte par les deux hanches pour mieux la lui enlever... tout ça au rythme de la respiration de la jeune femme qui se saccadait dangereusement. Smoker avait faim, soif, et envie d'elle a un degré qui n'était plus mesurable.

Il traita avec douceur la zone anciennement torturée sous ses doigts, la découvrant sous un nouvel angle. Elle s'agita sous lui, remua les hanches, tenta de serrer les cuisses, mais ne parvint qu'à les écarter davantage et poussa des gémissements de plaisir qui résonnèrent à son oreille.

L'homme aux cheveux gris passa son bras sous la cuisse de Tashigi et posa sa main sur son ventre pour la maintenir, puis chercha a l'embrasser plus profondément, il entra en elle avec sa langue... toujours aussi douce… puis remonta ses lèvres humides pour capturer son clitoris, qu'il suça et tortura avec appetit.

_ SMO… Ker ! …HAAAaa !

Il releva son visage vers elle mais une main s'abattit sur le sommet de son crâne, lui ordonnant de poursuivre son œuvre. Il sourit alors contre sa chair.

…Qu'elle était belle le dos ainsi cambré, les épaules et la tête enfoncés dans le matelas, les doigts accrochés aux draps, la bouche entrouverte, les joues rouges et les longs cheveux bleu-nuit rependus en bataille… . Il se raccrocha a cette furtive vision puis dirigea la main qui reposait sur un ventre tendu jusqu'à sa poitrine, tandis que l'autre massait déjà son ouverture.

Tashigi le sentit entrer en elle avec douceur et bégaya sous ces caresses.

_ S...moker ! Je… c'est…

Il se redressa pour observer son majeur entrer et sortir d'elle accompagné d'un petit bruit qui lui donnait envie de suivre le mouvement avec sa bouche.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Tashigi ?

_ Je…

Elle respirait bruyamment et par à-coups, incapable de formuler une phrase simple. Il profita de la sentir proche de l'orgasme pour introduire en elle un autre doigt, épais comme le premier, obligeant sa victime à se cambrer davantage. La douleur initiale eu le mérite de retarder l'inévitable, mais une fois accoutumée, elle laissa le plaisir l'envahir, envoutée par une voix rauque qui l'encourageait à cesser de lutter. ...Jusqu'à ce qu'une langue aventureuse revienne sur ses pas.

La jeune femme poussa une plainte qu'elle aurait aimé réprimer, mais sans succès. Le corps spastique, elle eut juste le temps de poser sa main sur celle qui emprisonnait son sein que ses deux cuisses se contractèrent, suivies du reste de son corps. N'étant plus en mesure d'endurer ses tortures, Tashigi parvint a joindre ses genoux et a éloigner son tortionnaire en se tournant sur le côté, essoufflée, une main sur son sexe enflammé, comme pour se protéger.

Il sourit, l'embrassa sur le haut de la cuisse, et vint de blottir derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. C'est un baiser humide contre sa clavicule qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle se tourna légèrement, les yeux clos, et réclama ses lèvres qu'il lui offrit avec plaisir.

_ …Co…comment vous avez fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle, des étoiles encore plein la tête. C'était si…

_ L'entrainement. …Encore et toujours une histoire d'entrainement.

Tashigi lui adressa un curieux regard.

_ C'était ironique. Précisa-t-il (au cas où), content de son petit effet même si son visage restait sérieux.

_ ...Smoker ?

_ Hum ?

Elle hésita mais prit son courage a deux mains.

_ Vous m'ayez vu nue a trois reprises mais je n'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion de … de vous voir dans le plus simple appareil.

En effet, le grisonnant portait toujours le caleçon dont la jeune femme observait la bosse qui s'y dessinait.

_ …Je peux ?

_ Tashigi, ...derrière mon bureau je suis ton supérieur, une arme à la main je suis ton entraineur, mais crois-moi, au corps a corps je n'ai aucun avantage sur toi.

_ C'est faux, vous avez beaucoup plus d'expérience.

_ Tu as la beauté et l'innocence de la jeunesse. Chacun son truc.

La jeune femme se redressa et s'agenouilla de part et d'autre d'une de ses jambes, inconsciente du regard insistant de l'enfumeur, excité par l'intérieur des cuisses luisantes de son élève.

_ Smoker, vous… . Commença-t-elle, laissant trainer sa main sur la plastique. A mes yeux, vous êtes parfait. En tout point.

Le temps n'était plus à la gêne et encore moins à la pudeur, ce pourquoi quand les doigts de l'épéiste trouvèrent le caleçon de son ancien supérieur, elle n'hésita que peu avant de poser la main dessus.

_ Tu n'y es pas obligée. Dit-il en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune femme pour l'arrêter. On peut prendre tout le temps qu'on veut.

_ J'en ai envie. Je veux vous voir, je veux vous toucher aussi, et je veux vous rendre le plaisir que vous m'avez donné.

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.

_ ...Dites-moi ce que je dois faire, pour vous satisfaire.

Il eut bien du mal a déglutir. Cette simple phrase aurait pu suffire à le… Il se redressa alors pour s'adosser à la paroi de la cabine.

Smoker remit une des mèches de cheveux rebelle de Tashigi derrière son oreille. Cette dernière accepta ce geste comme une caresse et eu envie de blottir son visage dans sa paume, tel un chaton en manque d'affection.

_ Je préfère te laisser découvrir le fonctionnement par toi-même. Je suis certain que tu comprendras vite.

La main dans le cou de la brune tira suffisamment fort pour la rapprocher et partager un autre baiser. Ils se séparèrent ensuite de quelques centimètres, les lèvres humides, puis prenant appuis sur son torse elle descendit sa main jusqu'à passer ses doigts sous l'élastique du vêtement.

L'effet fut immédiat, il respirait plus profondément mais ne la quitta pas des yeux. Voir sa jeune protégée découvrir le corps d'un homme avait quelque chose d'érotique, alors il ne s'en priva pas.

La première impression fut agréable mais brève, puisqu'elle se dégagea et lui demanda de retirer completement son caleçon. Une fois fait, la demoiselle s'autorisa un moment de contemplation.

…Donc _'ceci'_ était censé entrer... _'là'_ ?

N'avoir aucun point de comparaison n'aida pas, mais elle devina sans mal que son maitre était dans une très bonne moyenne.

Smoker affaichait un visage impassible, concentré sur le trouble de Tashigi et sur sa main qui s'approchait beaucoup plus timidement qu'avant vers lui. Elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur sa longueur semi-rigide et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de le saisir pleinement de sa main fine.

_ …Comme ça ?

Un grondement de satisfaction lui répondit. Ils avaient tous deux le visage à même hauteur. Elle regardait en bas, lui ne voyait qu'elle.

La peau plus fine et rosée de son gland l'intrigua, alors la jeune femme s'y égara jusqu'à ce que quelques veines apparaissent sur une verge gorgées de sang et de désirs.

_ Oh oui… comme ça. Marmonna-t-il alors qu'elle le prenait comme elle se saisissait la garde de son précieux katana.

Encouragée par ses soupirs, elle resserra ses doigts autour de lui. Dressé comme le mat du Vendetta, c'est-à-dire : pas tout a fait droit mais bien rigide il se laissa enfin aller.

_ Smoker ?

_ …Hum ?

_ Est-ce que c'est bon ?

_ Très…très bon…

_ …Smoker ? demanda-t-elle encore, sur le même ton.

_ …Oui ?

_ J'ai très envie d'y gouter.

_ …J't'en prie Tashigi, arrête de dire des choses comme ça ou je vais… ! Mpfffff…

Serrer davantage sembla efficace. Ne suivant que son instinct, elle se pencha lentement en avant. Il trouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux mais déjà elle se tenait au-dessus de son membre. Concentrée sur sa nouvelle tâche, elle en oublia les mouvements de sa main. Cela-dit, ça n'en fut pas moins plaisant.

Elle l'embrassa comme elle avait embrassé ses lèvres un peu plus tôt. Tendrement, doucement, puis plus assurément… . Il poussa son premier gémissement, les mâchoires soudées, se concentrant autant que possible pour retarder l'inévitable.

Tashigi sentit une main se poser dans ses cheveux, comme pour les caresser, ou les peigner, toujours est-il qu'il découvrait peu à peu son visage avec douceur, frôlant la peau pâle de sa joue, laissant glisser ses doigts jusqu'à sa nuque. Il la trouva sublime, et pas seulement parce qu'elle était déterminée a lui donner du plaisir, ni parce qu'elle se laissait aller a explorer son côté pervers… non, ça, c'était lui. Il la trouvait belle parce qu'elle était naturelle.

L'épéiste comprit rapidement que ce genre de caresses rendait faible celui qui les subissait, alors elle assura son aplomb et le prit dans sa bouche.

…Enfin presque...

Elle retenta l'expérience parce que la jeune femme avait manqué de s'étouffer. Cette fois elle trouva l'approche idéale et parvint même a descendre un peu sur sa verge avant de venir sucer le bout de son gland rosé et luisant.

Le méat par lequel sortait un liquide transparent l'intrigua, elle glissa sa langue dessus, pour voir, et ne fut pas déçue du résultat. La main de Smoker s'était resserrée malgré elle autour de sa nuque, mais il relâcha bien vite la pression par crainte de la forcer a en prendre plus… .

Trop tard, elle s'en était déjà chargée.

Penchée sur lui, ses seins appuyés contre sa cuisse, ses fesses un peu surélevées et sommairement drapées il…

_ Tashigi !

Concentrée, elle ne l'entendit pas supplier d'arrêter, mais une main se referma sur son épaule et fit comprendre à la jeune femme que Smoker avait atteint ses limites.

Elle releva son visage vers lui.

_ J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Un regard sombre répondit en premier.

_ Je vais jouir, …é… écarte-toi !

La première réaction de la jeune femme fut de reporter toute son attention sur l'instrument de luxure qu'elle tenait encore entre ses doigts et fut surprise par l'arrivée soudaine de la semence blanche.

Dans l'intimité de la cabine d'un bateau qui prenait l'eau, il trouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle se redressa et lui fit face, il fut en mesure de constater qu'il ne l'avait pas épargné.

Les quelques traces sur la lèvre inférieure de Tashigui furent goutées par cette dernière, mais il se saisit d'un vêtement au sol et entreprit de l'essuyer. D'abord son visage, puis le haut de sa poitrine, jusqu'à son ventre.

_ Je ne voulais pas que ça te surprenne.

_ J'ai un minimum de base théorique, ce qui me manque c'est la pratique.

Il jeta le tissu au loin, la saisit par la nuque et la rapprocha de lui pour embrasser les lèvres qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir. Elle s'avança un peu plus, jusqu'à s'installer face à lui, bien en haut de ses cuisses, chacun les bras enroulés autour du corps de l'autre, suçant langues et lèvres avec avidité.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, se couvrant de caresses entrecoupées de soupirs, découvrant les zones érogènes de leur partenaire au fur et à mesure, tant et si bien qu'elle le sentit redevenir ferme contre son intimité. Elle se frotta à lui sans l'avoir prémédité et se surprit a le supplier.

_ Smoker, je… je voudrais vous sentir a l'intérieur… à l'intérieur de moi. Se reprit-elle, le souffle court.

_ Tashigi... Tu n'es pas prête pour ça. Murmura-t-il en réponse, contre sa tempe.

_ S'il vous plaît…

D'autres mouvements de bassin eurent raison de sa volonté pourtant habituée a ne pas céder sous la pression de l'ennemi. Mais en cet instant, il était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

L'enfumeur décolla son dos des planches de bois et se pencha en avant, entrainant la brune dans son mouvement. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés la tête à la place des pieds sur la couchette désordonnée.

Sans décoller sa bouche du cou à la peau salée, il remonta ses cuisses et les écarta pour prendre place.

_ Tu es certaine ?

L'épéiste hocha la tête et manqua de gémir quand le sexe à la carrure imposante glissa sur le sien, humide au possible. Il se redressa, la contempla allongée sous lui, puis se positionna, prêt à satisfaire la requête de la jeune femme, ainsi qu'un besoin personnel.

_ Si je te fais mal, dis-le moi. J'arrêterais le temps que la douleur passe.

Malgré son bon sens, Smoker était dans un état second. Il serait le premier a franchir le seuil de cette femme surprenante, belle, jeune, forte ...et tout un tas d'autres adjectifs à la fois. Une femme qui avait fait ressortir le meilleur comme le pire de lui-même, et pourtant, malgré tout, elle l'accueillerais en son sein.

Accrochée à son dos et à ses puissantes épaules, Tashigi le sentit entrer en elle avec lenteur et s'arrêter régulièrement pour lui laisser le temps de s'adapter a sa taille. Ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. La main qui avait servi a se guider en elle se mit a caresser le clitoris sensible, ayant pour effet de l'aider a se détendre.

Elle poussa un cri franc, lui, un souffle plus retenu mais tout autant expressif. L'attente lui sembla interminable une fois gainé entre ses muscles particulièrement serrés, mais ça en valait la peine.

Bien qu'en manque cruel d'oxygène, ils s'embrassèrent encore. Une fois certain de ne pas la brusquer, il entreprit de se déplacer doucement, sortant un peu, revenant chaque fois plus loin, tout en conservant un rythme lent, presque hypnotique.

Tashigi griffa le bas du dos d'un homme déjà balafré par les années de service, poussant des gémissements qui montèrent à la tête de ce dernier. Bras et jambes entremêlées, leurs corps couverts de sueur, leurs cœurs qui battaient de manière assourdissante entre leurs oreilles, dans leurs poitrines, dans leurs entrailles...

Les plaintes de la jeune femme changèrent subtilement et ses hanches vinrent plus facilement à sa rencontre. Il glissa en elle encore et encore, jusqu'à la sentir se contracter tout autour de lui. Pris en étau, il se laissa aller à son tour. L'orgasme de Tashigi entrainant le sien.

Epuisé, il laissa une partie de son poids peser sur le corps de son amante, une autre sur ses coudes, toujours entre ses cuisses ouvertes, le visage à hauteur de sa poitrine.

_ ...Tashigi.

_ ...Oui ?

_ Rien. J'avais juste envie de prononcer ton prénom.

Elle passa une main attentionnée sur ses pectoraux en sueur.

_ ...Je vous aime aussi, Smoker.

Elle sourit contre le haut de son crâne, lui embrassa son sein, puis ils trouvèrent une position plus confortable pour s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**EPILOGUE**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Le bateau avait progressé de plusieurs centaines de mètres sur les flots et leur relation prenait la même direction depuis quelques jours.

Cette nuit-là, ils s'étaient endormis à même le sol devant la bougie mourante du Vendetta, recouverts de cette seule et éternelle couverture en leur possession. Mais quelque chose d'inhabituel alerta le sixième sens de la jeune femme. Elle s'éveilla peu à peu, et n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour sentir la présence de Smoker contre son dos, ainsi que son bras musclé placé sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller.

...Non, ça, elle commençait a s'y habituer.

_ Smoker... ?

_ ...Quoi ? Gronda-t-il, encore endormi.

_ Le bateau... il tangue.

Il oublia de respirer le temps d'analyser la situation et ses yeux s'ouvrirent progressivement, s'adaptant à la lumière du jour.

_ OÏ ! C'est pas trop tôt ! On a failli vous asperger a coups de seaux d'eau !

_ Qu'est... ?

Cette fois bien éveillés, les deux amants quasi dénudés faisaient face à l'ensemble de l'équipage des Mugiwara réunis devant le bastingage du Sunny, enfin, tous sauf le capitaine, assis en tailleur sur celui-ci et le petit renne qui laissait pendre ses pattes avant dans le vide.

_ Chapeau de paille... . Grinça l'enfumeur entre ses dents serrées.

Il tâta le sol près de lui pour trouver son jitte, mais rien.

_ Du calme, on n'est pas là pour chercher la bagarre. Clama Sanji.

_ En fait, on est tombés sur vous par hasard, et on voulait en profiter pour vous demander un autographe.

_ Un auto -quoi... ? Demanda la jeune femme en réajustant la couverture pour cacher sa poitrine.

Du haut de son bateau, Luffy jeta deux feuilles à leur intention.

_ Des avis de recherche ?

_ Vos primes sont drôlement élevées ! Surenchérit Chopper, sans la moindre trace de jalousie.

_ D'après le news-co, la marine a déployé tout une armada pour vous mettre la main dessus et vous exécuter dans les plus brefs délais. Compléta Nami.

Smoker se redressa. Heureusement qu'il portait toujours son caleçon, (pour le plus grand malheur de Robin qui se serait bien rincé l'œil... bref). Pendant ce temps, l'autre femme aux cheveux de geais jetait un œil aux avis de recherche.

_ ...Alors comme ça tu as finalement reformé ton équipage et trouvé la route du nouveau monde, Chapeau de paille.

_ Ouais ! Personne n'arrête le futur roi des pirates.

De la fumée se matérialisa à la place des mains de l'utilisateur du fruit du démon.

_ Je serais toi, j'éviterais de nous attaquer, on est plus nombreux et bien plus puissant que vous. Fit remarquer Zoro.

La voix de l'épéiste attira de suite l'attention de la manieuse de sabre qui se leva à son tour, mais c'est Smoker qui enchaina.

_ Nous nous sommes entrainés durant deux ans pour ce moment, alors ne viens pas me dire que...

Sans avoir l'air de forcer, Luffy déploya une partie de son haki, ce qui obligea le grand homme a mettre un genoux à terre.

_ J'ai pris une décision. Annonça le capitaine. Vous allez faire partit de mon équipage !

_ QUOI ? Luffy nan mais t'es malade ? Hurla Usopp.

Le jeune brun ne lâcha pas pour autant le fumeur des yeux.

_ Leur bateau prend l'eau et ils sont recherchés... . Ce sont des pirates comme nous maintenant.

_ JE NE SUIS PAS ET NE SERAIS JAMAIS UN PIRATE !

La main de Tashigi se posa sur son bras, et le serra. Il regarda alors dans la même direction qu'elle.

_ La marine... . Murmura la jeune femme.

_ Ces gugusses nous poursuivent depuis une semaine. Avec votre radeau vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps. Ajouta le blond à la mèche rebelle.

_ Nous prendrons leur bateau ! Répondit Smoker.

_ Vous êtes prêts a vous débarrasser de 500 hommes d'équipage ? Vos anciens compagnons qui plus est ? Nan Luffy, ne je veux pas d'eux comme nakama !

Nami croisa les bras en faisant mine de se retourner. Smoker en profita pour réfléchir.

_ Montez avec nous, on fera un supeeer barbecue dès qu'on leur aura faussé compagnie !

Le bateau de la marine approchait à toute allure, on pouvait même voir les canons pointer le bout de leurs nez sur le pont supérieur.

_ Smoky, si tu tiens a ta femme autant que je tiens a mes compagnons, je suis certains que tu prendras la bonne décision.

_ Nous... nous ne sommes pas mariés... . Ajouta timidement Tashigi.

Mais Smoker répliqua en regardant le chasseur de pirate borgne au fond du crâne pour prévenir l'homme qu'il avait soupçonné d'entretenir une relation avec sa protégée. Il fallait qu'il marque son territoire.

_ Mais c'est tout comme.

Surprise par son attitude, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Zoro lui, flaira le plan foireux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un autre fumeur toxico à bord, d'autant plus un qui semblait déjà en avoir après lui... Quant à vivre avec le sosie de sa meilleure amie... n'en parlons pas !

_ Décidez-vous maintenant, parce que nous on met les voiles !

Ce moment sembla durer une éternité. Un coup d'œil au capitaine pirate, un autre à la marine... pas besoin d'en adresser un à Tashigi, il devinait sans mal l'expression qu'il aurait pu lire sur son visage.

Bien malgré eux, ils se saisirent en vitesse de leurs armes et de leurs vêtements respectifs puis sautèrent à bord du lionceau, non sans un pincement au cœur d'abandonner ainsi le bateau qui fut le témoin privilégié de ces quelques mois passés au milieu de nulle part.

La voile fut hissée, le cola chargé, et Luffy perché sur la figure de proue.

Les deux anciens gradés de la Marine ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre, tout était si soudain.

Smoker observa le drapeau pirate en grinçant des dents, lui qui avait fait promettre à la jeune femme de ne jamais suspendre d'étendard noir au-dessus de sa tête... . Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, avant qu'il ne s'allume un nouveau cigare, persuadée qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision puisque le Vendetta se fit pulvérisé au premier coup de canon.

Il pouvait maintenant reposer en paix. Eux continueraient d'avancer.

_ Hey Smoky et Sashimi !

_ TASHIGI ! Cria cette dernière pour corriger Luffy.

_ Attachez-vous bien, on décolle !

_ ...COOUUUUP DE...

**.**

**« - » « - » « - »**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**« - » « - » « - »**

**.**

_**Je me répète, mais merci encore pour tous les commentaires reçus, c'est sur que d'autres me feraient plaisir, mais je veux surtout profiter de l'occasion pour vous inciter a écrire du Smoker x Tashigui... **_

_**s'il... vous... plaiiiiis... ( oui oui, avec de grands yeux larmoyants, le doigts sur la bouche, le rouge aux joues et la pause suggestive qui va avec...).**_


End file.
